Power of Three
by Josephiroth
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. This story takes place four years after Jayden's journey, a new trainer begins the journey. But many mysteries lies throughout, and who are the mysterious four and what is their goal. Read and find out.
1. Prologue

Power of Three  
Prologue

"The time has come," said a female voice.  
Two moons shine in the dark of night. They shine on the top of a castle in the exact middle of a largest city. A woman dressed in royalty sat in a chair, has beautiful silver hair, blue eyes, and has the face of an angel. She is wearing a diamond necklace and black robes with stripes of golden on the arms and back of the robes. Black pants, with black shoes. And her hands on her lap, she has a diamond ring on her left hand ring finger. This woman is the queen of her kingdom.  
"The time has come," said the woman, saying it once more.  
"The time has come," said four different voices. Hidden in the dark, four people are bowing to the woman. Three males and one female, there faces are hidden in the dark, and each of them wore clothes that matches the night.  
"My children, the time has come for your tests. All four of you have worked hard on your skills, and studied hard. You all know what the test is about, right?" she asks them, her face shows gentleness.  
"Yes," said all four of them.  
"Then rise," said the queen. All four of them stood up, the female is five feet and ten inches tall. And two males are six feet tall while the third is six feet and four inches tall. "My children, all of you know the prize for the one who passes the test?"  
"Yes," said all four of them.  
"Then make me proud, make your late father proud," said the queen.  
"We will," said all four of them.  
"Then go, and face your destiny," said the queen. She points with her right hand, pointing ahead. Then all four of them who stood to the queen's attention, they all turn around to face behind them.  
Far above, the two moons almost seem to be touching each other. But really, one moon is about to go behind the other. One moon is red as blood, while the other is the same color as the queen's hair, silver.  
The moment the two moons became one, a dark light shines from it. Almost like lightning, it struck at the middle of the area where the four are looking. As soon as it happened, a blinding light appears, brightening the area.  
The sudden wind blows around the force, blowing away from it. As the light shine, the four people's faces were almost revealed. But the light ended, and in its place is a black whirlpool facing them. Like an open rift to somewhere else.  
The four people begin to walk towards it, and the light shined for a second time. Only to reveal one part of their faces that glowed. The female has a bluish mark that is glowing right under her left eye, in a shape of a thunderbolt. One male has a dark reddish mark that is glowing on his forehead, in a shape of an eye. The second male has a yellowish mark that is glowing on his chin, in a shape of a trident. Then the last, the tallest male has a white mark glowing on his neck, in a shape of a crescent moon.  
The moment those four entered into the rift, they're gone from the queen's sight. And when the two moons became separate, the rift vanishes.  
The queen sighed, and she said, "Only one will succeed…"

End of Prologue  
Written by Josephiroth


	2. Chapter 1

Power of Three  
Chapter 1

Four years later in the Johto Region, a small town called New Bark Town. It's a small quiet town, many homes, and few stores. There is a Pokemon Center, and a laboratory that is own by Professor Elm. Professor Elm studies Pokemon, and seems to be the only professor in the Johto Region. Of course there are more, but Elm researches on all Pokemon, just like Professor Oak, the top researcher.  
About four years ago, Elm handed two Pokemon to two beginning trainers, Jayden and Harry. They both had entered the Johto League, but both of them lost. They couldn't beat the top trainer Josephiroth, and he is now the Champion of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and soon to be Sinnoh as well. Josephiroth is also the Top Coordinator of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, but soon Sinnoh as well. And also the Frontier Brain in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and soon Sinnoh as well.  
And today, both Jayden and Harry still lives in New Bark Town. Harry chose to become a musician and dancer instead of being a Pokemon trainer. But he always goes around with his six Pokemon. And Jayden, he lives with his parents at home, taking care of all of his Pokemon. Jayden has many Pokemon, so he has a lot of help from his parents, and his friends. A friend of his often visits his home to help out. But in all, the top trainer in New Bark Town is Jayden.  
And now, this year, the Johto League is open once more. And it's time for the next trainers to begin there journeys.

At Jayden's house, there is the sound of knock on the door. Jayden's mom went to answer it. Once she opens, she sees a six foot tall boy. He has tan white skin, green eyes, black hair and eyebrow, blue over shirt with white undershirt, blue pants with white shoes, and black lines on both pants and shirt. But there is also a red claw mark scars on his right eye.  
Jayden's mom recognizes the boy, and she said, "Hello Brandon."  
"Hi Jayden's mom," said Brandon, smiled. "Is Jayden here?"  
"Yes, he's in the backyard with his Pokemon. You come to help again?" she asks.  
Brandon nodded, and said, "Okay." Then he walks away from the door, Jayden's mom closes the door. Brandon then walks around the house to get to the back, and once there.  
The backyard is big; it is close to a forest. It has a small area of grass, a large pond, a lot of trees, and a hill with a big cave. But Brandon also sees Jayden, Jayden is also six feet tall. He wears a red vest with black pattern, black pants with red similar pattern to the vest, white t-shirt, red sneakers, brown hair, and red bike gloves.  
With Jayden right now are several Pokemon. There is one that is seven feet and seven inches tall. It is called a Feraligatr. Feraligatr is a big, bulky, bipedal crocodilian Pokémon, primarily blue in coloration with accentuations of red and yellow. In aspects of coloration, Feraligatr much resembles its pre-evolution Croconaw with the exception of the vanished 'animal skin' pattern. What is probably Feraligatr's most notable feature, battle-wise, are its large, powerful toothy jaws which are able to cause heavy damage. Three teeth are visible when Feraligatr closes its mouth, two from the lower jaw and one from the upper. Feraligatr has three sets of spikes on its body, which differ in shape from those of Croconaw's as all of them possess three prongs. The one on its back appears particularly prominent, due to its size and the bulk of Feraligatr's shoulders. The bisected, V-shaped yellow pattern Feraligatr possessed as a Totodile has reappeared, except being on the lower portion of its body and between its thighs instead of the arms. Feraligatr also have large scales on their arms, tails, and legs, the latter of which give the appearance of pockets. A differing feature of Feraligatr in comparison to its pre-evolutions is that its irises are yellow instead of red and that all its digits have nails.  
And there is one that is five feet and eleven inches tall, it's called a Meganium. Meganium is a sauropod-like Pokémon. Instead of having a leaf coming out of its head, like its two previous forms, Chikorita and Bayleef, it has two stamen-like protrusions sprouting from the top of its nose, each tipped with its own anther. Also unlike its previous evolutions, its irises are yellow instead of red, and its feet have three toes instead of a single one. The leaves around its neck seem to have sprouted into a large pink flower, with a yellow central pattern and white tips. Meganium has also reverted back to the color it was as a Chikorita, whilst Bayleef's main body color had become a beige-yellow coloration.  
And there are two Pokemon that are the same; both are five feet and seven inches tall. Both are called Charizards. Unlike its pre-evolutions, it has wings that can allow it to fly. Charizard is a very dragon-like Pokémon. Like its previous forms, it has a long tail with a fire burning at the tip. It has extremely sharp claws, a long neck, and two horns protruding from the back of its head. The front of its two wings is blue, while the back is orange like the most of its body. Although hardly visible, Charizard's iris is light blue in color. Its belly and the undersides of its feet are cream-colored. But the other one is different from the first Charizard, the other's body color isn't orange, but black (It's a Shiny Charizard, different color of a regular Charizard, it's very rare).  
There are two more as well, one is called an Alakazam, and it is about four feet and eleven inches tall. Alakazam is characterized by its human-like structure and its large moustache. It has grown slightly since evolving from Kadabra and has become much lankier. Alakazam now has brown sections over its forearms and knees. It has lost the Zener markings and its tail which it had as a Kadabra, and its head (and more importantly, its brain) has become much larger, giving it extremely powerful mental powers. It is bipedal with three toes on each foot, each of which has a white claw, and an extremely prominent mustache (which is less prominent in females - see below). It wields a silver spoon in each hand which acts as an amplifier for its special abilities.  
And finally, the sixth Pokemon is Arbok; it is eleven feet and four inches tall. It is a reptilian with purple scales over most of its body. It has lost the rattle it had on its tail as an Ekans. Like a cobra, it can spread out its ribs into a hood, though they seem to always be in this position. On its "hood", it has a design much like an angry face. Studies on the aforementioned design have confirmed that there are six variations.  
Those are the six Pokemon Brandon can see for now, but he knows that there are more Pokemon here. He visits several times…  
Jayden sees him, and said, "Hi Brandon."  
The six Pokemon looks at Brandon, Feraligatr said, "Feraligatr."  
"Arbok," said Arbok.  
"Charizard," said both Charizards.  
"Alakazam," said Alakazam.  
"Meganium," said Meganium, no doubt all six of them said hello.  
Brandon came over to them, and he asks, "Do you need any help Jayden?"  
"Yeah, it's time to feed them," Jayden said, he walks to one side of the house. Brandon and the six Pokemon followed. "I'll need all the help I can get, since most of my Pokemon are either playing or relaxing in the forest or in the house." Beside the house is a table with several clean plates, and a lot of bags, canisters of Pokemon food.  
Brandon chuckles and he looks up. He said, "I can understand why, today is a nice bright sunny day."  
"It is," said Jayden. He picks up some plates and Pokemon food, Brandon came over to help.  
But just as he is about to pick a bag of Pokemon food up, something appeared right in front of him in an instant.  
"Mismagius!" said the Pokemon, shouting at Brandon in the face.  
Brandon jumps back in surprised, and then calms down. Mismagius is about two feet and eleven inches tall. Mismagius is a purple ghost-like Pokémon that has the appearance of wearing a cloak. The three red spheres of Mismagius's necklace have a slightly elliptical shape to them, and its neck appears somewhat long and crooked. It has a round head and a large, elaborate, tufted feature atop it, the extremities of the tufts being a lighter color than most of the body. This feature resembles a witch's hat in shape. Mismagius has a skinny, red mouth that resembles a "W." There are extensions on the sides of Mismagius's lower body, the foremost ones looking more ragged in appearance than the ones in the back, that give Mismagius the appearance of wearing some kind of cloak.  
"Mismagius, can you please stop doing that," Brandon asks. Mismagius laughs, for it loves to scare Jayden and Brandon, and all the other Pokemon.  
Jayden said, "Mismagius is getting trickier by the day."  
"No kidding," said Brandon, and so each of them pick up plates and Pokemon food. The six Pokemon help the two humans as well, and three went with each as they carried plates and bags and canisters. Feraligatr, Meganium, and Alakazam went with Jayden, while the two Charizards and Arbok went with Brandon.

Later, they both and the six Pokemon came back to the house. It took them about an hour to feed all the Pokemon in the area, and now they finished.  
"Thanks for your help Brandon," said Jayden.  
"No problem," said Brandon, he and Jayden and the six Pokemon went up to the house. They're carrying dirty plates and empty bags and canisters. All six Pokemon are able to come into the house. Both Jayden and Brandon took the plates to the kitchen, and there, they see a five foot and seven inches tall Pokemon helping Jayden's mom. It is Jayden's Sceptile. Sceptile's appearance is based on a lizard. Sceptile is the final evolution of the Treecko family. Sceptile's neck is somewhat long, and it has two crests on its head. Sceptile's eyes are semicircular with yellow scleras and red rims. Sceptile's throat is also colored red, and there is a belt-like band of red coloration on its waist. There is a thin stripe across Sceptile's chest, somewhat resembling the shape of the letter V. Sceptile's plant-like characteristics include the six yellow nodules, described as "seeds" on its back (similar in appearance to the nodules on leguminous plants that able to take in nitrogen from the air) and a palm-tree-branch-like tail. Sceptile's arms are long and have two sharp, elongated leaves which changes into two sharp glowing blades when using Leaf Blade and each along with three claws. Between the rows of yellow nodules on its back is the thin, elongated shape of a pattern.  
Jayden's mom and Sceptile looks at them, and Jayden's mom ask, "Did you both have a good time?" She went and took the plates from Jayden and Brandon's plates and took them to the sink.  
"We did," said Jayden.  
"Good and long," said Brandon.  
Sceptile came over to Jayden, and said, "Sceptile." Then it places its left claw on Jayden and rubbed his head.  
Brandon decided to go into the living room, besides outside of the house. Inside, there are many more Pokemon as well. There are three Pokemon playing in the hallway, a Pikachu, an Umbreon, and a Togepi. Pikachu is one foot four inches tall. A Pikachu is a short, chubby, ground-dwelling rodent notable for its Electric abilities. Pikachu have short, yellow fur with brown stripes on the back, black-tipped ears, along with an unusually shaped tail, resembling a lightning bolt. Pikachu are known to have acute senses of hearing, thanks to their large ears. Most domestic Pikachu are able to understand and interpret human speech at levels far surpassing those of any pet dog. And Umbreon is about three feet and three inches tall. It has a black body with a pair of crimson eyes and yellow bands on its ears and tail. Umbreon's forehead and legs have yellow rings on them. Its rings are said to glow at night. And Togepi is about one foot tall. Togepi is a small, light yellow Pokémon with a round body that is still encased in its egg shell. Togepi very rarely shed their shell. It has red and blue rings on it, suggesting that its real body has the same pattern. Togepi has stubby hands and round feet with two toes each. Togepi has black eyes and five spikes on its head, and semi ovular, brown pads on the soles of its feet.  
As those three run by him, Brandon then went into the living room. In the living room, there is a TV, a couch and two chairs. Jayden's dad sat on the couch with three Pokemon. One is a Glameow; it is about one foot and eight inches tall. Glameow is a primarily gray feline Pokémon, with a curled, spring-shaped tail similar to Spoink and a white fluff at the tip of it. It has a crescent shaped head with two white-tipped ears. It also has a white muzzle, a small black nose, pink eyelids, yellow eyes with blue irises like a Froslass, and two rows of thin whiskers. Glameow has a slender physique, most drastically in comparison to its evolution, Purugly, and its ability, Limber, may reflect this. Glameow's neck has a ruff-like fringe, and its legs have similar fringes. Its feet are tipped with white, and have pink paw pads on the underside. And there are two Typhlosions; both are five feet and seven inches tall. Typhlosion has a somewhat bear-like physique, with bulky thighs and a collar of fire around its neck. Typhlosion's ears are thinner compared to Quilava, and lack ear insides. Typhlosion's face, underside, arms, and legs are a shade of cream, and its back is dark blue. The fur of a Typhlosion is very coarse and highly flame-retardant, giving it an extreme resistance to heat and fire attacks. This may also be to keep it from injuring itself during battle when using attacks such as Flamethrower or Flame Wheel. On Typhlosion's rear is a spiky, coarse fringe of its back fur. One Typhlosion is on top of Jayden's dad, while the other is resting beside Glameow. One of the two belongs to Jayden, while the other belongs to Jayden's dad.  
Brandon went to sit down on one of the free chairs, and looks at the TV. There isn't anything good on, just the news.  
Jayden's dad looks at Brandon while rubbing Typhlosion's back, and he said, "So, tomorrow is going to be your first day to be a Pokemon trainer."  
"It is," said Brandon, he looks at Jayden's dad.  
"It's too bad that you didn't start like my son did four years ago, you might've been good as Jayden is," said Jayden's dad.  
Brandon nodded; he would've been a Pokemon trainer four years ago. But because of what happened when he was about eight years old. One of his balls bounced away from him and he went into the forest to get it back. When he found his ball, a wild Pokemon mistaken the ball for her egg, attacked Brandon and carried the ball away. Brandon got a nasty scar on his right eye from that incident, he can only see with his left eye. After that, his mother almost forbade him from having Pokemon, but wasn't able to go on the day when all ten year olds that start their journey as Pokemon Trainers. He had to wait when he is a teenager to go on a journey, which would've been at age thirteen, but his mother wants him to wait another year. And now, tomorrow is the day he turns fourteen, the same day he starts his own journey.  
"Which Pokemon will you decide to choose first?" Jayden's dad asks.  
Brandon thinks about, than he asks, "I don't know, which one did Jayden start off with?"  
"My son's first Pokemon was a Totodile, and as you can see. He raised it well that it had evolved into its final form, Feraligatr," said Jayden's dad.  
"Yeah," Brandon said, Feraligatr is definitely big. He continues thinking about his choice.  
"And are you also going to try to catch as many Pokemon that my son did?" Jayden's dad asks.  
Brandon shook his head, and said, "I won't catch a Pokemon unless it wants too." He always told himself that he would never try to catch a Pokemon unless it wished too.  
"Well you won't catch many, but it is a good start," said Jayden's dad. Then Jayden came into the room, followed by Feraligatr, Meganium, and Alakazam. Jayden sat down in the other chair, and Feraligatr lies down beside the chair. Alakazam sits down in a meditation pose, and Meganium sat on the other side of the chair.  
"Say Jayden, what did you do on your first journey besides going to gym battles?" Brandon asks.  
"Well I entered in some contests, made a lot of friends," said Jayden. Then he smiled at his Pokemon, "And of course traveling with my Pokemon are loads of fun." Feraligatr, Alakazam, Meganium, Glameow and one of the two Typhlosions smiled.  
"Sounds great," Brandon said, smiled. Then he notices the clock, he looks surprised at the time. "Oh great, I'm going to be late." He gets up and went over to the door.  
Jayden got up and follows, and he asks, "Is there something the matter?"  
"I promise my mom that I will look after the Pokemon eggs while she goes visit someone," said Brandon, about to open the door. His mother takes care of Pokemon eggs, and once they hatch, she takes care of them and then takes them to the forest for them to live. Brandon helps her mother out on that.  
"How late are you?" Jayden asks.  
"I still have five minutes," said Brandon, he opens the door. His home is on the other side of New Bark Town, even though if he runs, he'll still be late. "And my mother said I will have to wait another week to be able to go on my first journey." He went out of the house, and Jayden follows behind.  
Jayden looks up towards the roof of his house. He sees three of his bird Pokemon on the roof. One is a Staraptor, about three feet and eleven inches tall. Staraptor bears a resemblance to a cross between a large gray and white starling and a hawk. It also shares similarities with the harpy eagle. Staraptor's plumage is mainly a brownish-gray, but has white coloration on its forehead, throat, and chest. It also has black coloration on its crest, neck, and chest pattern, and black tipping on the tail feathers. The downward-facing, red-tipped crest on its head makes it appear larger in order to frighten its enemies.  
The second bird is a Pelipper; it is about three feet and eleven inches tall. Pelipper has a white body with a yellow underside. Its feet, wing tips, and head crest are blue and its bill is large and yellow with a throat pouch hanging under it. It has a stubby tail.  
And the third is a Fearow; it is also three feet and eleven inches tall. Fearow is a large, mostly brown cormorant-like bird with a vulturine neck. It has a large, long, pink pointed beak and a red coxcomb upon its head. It has shaggy feathers on the base of its neck and in a vaguely cape-like pattern between its two huge wings. The cape itself is cream in color, as are the tips of its wings. Its nailed talons are pink, with three toes pointing forward and one pointing backward.  
Jayden said, "Then how about one of my Pokemon takes you home?"  
Brandon looks at Jayden, and asks, "Really? That would be very helpful."  
Jayden calls up one of three birds, and Staraptor came down. Then Jayden looks at Brandon, and said, "Hope you make it in time."  
Brandon nodded, and he gets on Staraptor's back. "Staraptor," said Staraptor, and then it flies into the air with Brandon on its back.

Staraptor flew over New Bark Town, and Brandon guided it to one on the east side. The bird Pokemon landed in front of the house, and Brandon gets off its back.  
"Thanks Staraptor," said Brandon.  
"Staraptor," said Staraptor, than it flew off into the air. Staraptor is flying back home, Jayden's house.  
Brandon watches Staraptor flies off, than he turns around and went to the door. He opens it, and goes in. "I'm back," said Brandon, and he closes the door behind him and took off his shoes and put them on a shelf near the doorway.  
His mother came out of one of the room, and she said, "And good timing, I was about to go." She went over to the door, and looks at her son. "You know how to take care of the Pokemon eggs?"  
"Mom, I know how to take care of them," Brandon said, smiled a little. Of course he knows how to take care of them; he helped his mom in caring them.  
"Just wanting to make sure," said his mother. Then she opens the door, and looks back at Brandon. "Be good son."  
"I will mom," Brandon said, and his mom went out of the building, she closed the door. Brandon sighed, and then headed to the living room. In the room, there is just one couch, a TV, bookshelves, and several shelves full of Pokemon eggs. Each one is different colored, there are many. And so he starts taking care of them while his mom is away.

Outside, it begins to get dark, the sun is about to set. And right now, Brandon has just finished cleaning the Pokemon eggs and put them back on the shelf. And soon after, he went to make himself a medium size cheese pizza. Pizza is his favorite food, and he would eat half for supper and eat the other half for tomorrow lunch.  
And so now, he's enjoying one half of the cheese pizza in the living room. Also playing a video game that is connected to the TV in the living room. Enjoying a good glass of water, and after a little while, he finished his supper. Stopped playing the video game, and took the plate and the empty glass to the sink. Wash and clean them, and put them in the cupboard.  
Soon after, he went back into the living room. Turned the TV on, watching a certain channel… As he watched the TV, he also checks on the eggs.  
Then he hears the front door opens, he looks and sees his mother came back. "Hi mom," said Brandon.  
"Hi son," she said, came in and took off her shoes. Then she walks into the living room, and sees all the eggs. "How are the eggs?" she asks.  
"They're good, nothing different from before. Some movement in this one," Brandon said, he points to one egg.  
His mother smiled, and she went over to it and picks it up. "Soon it will hatch," she said.  
"Yeah," Brandon said. Then he yawned a little, and said, "Well, I guess it's time for bed." He went over to the hallway, "Goodnight mom."  
"Goodnight son," said his mother, and Brandon went into the hallway and headed to his bedroom. Once he came in, it looks like a regular bedroom. A bed in the corner, a desk with a notebook and pencil on it, some bookshelves full of different books about Pokemon... There is a closet full of clothing, and also a backpack beside the desk.  
He changes into his pajamas and then went to bed. And went to sleep, sleeping peacefully. He sleeps while his mother checks on the eggs once more before going to bed.

During the night in a city that is near New Bark Town, Cherrygrove City. By some buildings, a person walks through the dark alleyway. Alone in the dark, no one could see him. Then there is a sound of a siren further away, the man in the alleyway stops to listen.  
"Stop thief!" said a woman voice, than there is sound of someone running into the alleyway.  
"Ha, ha, that fool won't catch me in this alleyway," said the one who just ran into the alleyway; he wears a black uniform with white boots and gloves. And has a red R on his torso. The man is a Team Rocket member, and he just stole a bunch of pokeballs from the Pokemon Center.  
The person in the dark saw him, and just as the Team Rocket member came close. The person struck hard and fast, striking the villain in the face. With so much force in the punch, the Team Rocket Member went flying backwards.  
Just as an officer woman about to enter the alleyway with two other officers. The Team Rocket Member went right by them fast, slamming into a wall.  
One of the three officers asks in surprised, "What just happened to him?" The other cop went over to the injured villain, learning he is only knocked out. He then handcuffs him.  
The officer woman looks into the alleyway, and pulls out a flashlight and points it into the alleyway and turned it on. Using it to see anything and anyone who're inside the alleyway... But even with it, she sees no one in the alleyway. Anyone who were in there, is now gone.  
"Well whoever did this is not here," said the officer woman.  
The two other officers helps the arrested villain up, than one of them asks, "Officer Jenny, we got the villain."  
"Take him away boys," said Jenny, she and they walks towards a cop car. Putting the villain in the back, and the two officers gets in the front of the vehicle and drove off. Officer Jenny stayed behind, she wants to check the alleyway once more, and so she did.

"Where am I?" a boy asked. He stood in the middle of a flat land in a rocky area, probably in the mountains.  
Then there is sounds of three roars, the first one came to the left. The boy turns to look, and sees fire bursting out of a rocky hill with a shadow appearance is in. Then a second one, he looks and sees another rocky hill with lightning striking it, with another shadow appearance in it. And the last, a geyser burst out of the third rocky hill, with another shadow appearance in it.  
"What's going on here?" the boy asks, looking very surprised. Then the three shadow appearances roars once more.  
Then all of a sudden, there is four symbols appearing on the ground around the boy. All four symbols are in shapes of emblems. One of a bluish shape of a thunderbolt, and one of a reddish shape of an eye… One of a yellowish shape of a trident, and the last one is a white shape of a crescent moon.  
"What's this?" the boy asks again. Then all of a sudden, the area begins to fade away. First the three shadow figures and fire, water and lightning. Than the next is the emblems, and the rocky area came next. This feels like a nightmare for the boy.

Brandon woke up surprised. He sat up in his bed, the morning light shining through his window. Right now, he is just looking towards nothing. But he just woke up from a dream, he was the boy.  
"What was that?" he asks, still seemed surprised. "What were those three creatures, and what were those markings?" Then he notices the morning light, and he stares in surprised. "Today's the big day," he said, completely forgot the dream he had. For now he is kind of excited for this, today he gets his first Pokemon and go on his first journey.  
He quickly got out of his bed, went to the washroom to brush his teeth, clean up. Then come out and change into his regular clothes. Then the next he did is grabbing his backpack, and grab the things that he'll need. Extra clothing, deodorant, toothbrush and toothpaste, his notebook and pencil, and a sleeping bag, and now his backpack are completely full.  
As soon as he is completely ready, he put his backpack on his back. He then came out of the room and into the hallway. He walks down the hall, and came into the living room. He sees his mom already awake, sitting on the couch and watching the TV.  
"Morning mom," said Brandon, he came over to the couch.  
She looks at him, and sees the backpack. Then she remembers what today is, and then she sighs. "So it's time."  
"Yeah, time for my first Pokemon journey," said Brandon, smiled. Then he went over to the doorway, and grabs his shoes and put them on.  
His mother got up and follows behind. As soon as Brandon got his shoes on, he looks at his mom. Then she said, "Now son, I want you to be careful out there."  
"I will mom," Brandon said, smiled. Then he is about to open the door.  
"There are a few things I want to give you before you go," Brandon's mom said, and Brandon stops and looks at her. She then walks into the kitchen for a few minutes, than came back. Then she handed Brandon money, about two hundred dollars. "I hope this is enough to help you on your journey."  
"Thanks mom," Brandon said, and he took money and pulls out his wallet and put in the money.  
"And I got you this," his mom said, and she shows him a handheld device. It looks kind of like a cell phone, it's a Poke-Nav. "Here's a Poke-Nav."  
"Awsome," Brandon said in surprise. "Thanks mom," he then takes the Poke-Nav and puts into his pocket. Then he looks at his mom, and said, "Thanks again mom."  
"You're welcome; the home phone number is on the Poke-Nav. So please remember to phone home during your travels," said his mom.  
"I will mom," said Brandon, and then they both hugged each other. A goodbye hug, and soon after... Brandon opens the door, and said, "Goodbye mom."  
"Goodbye son," said his mom, and then Brandon went out the door. He left his home and walks on, going to the Professor Elm's lab.

Later in the morning, Brandon arrives in front of Professor Elm's lab. Brandon walks forward, going up to the door. He then knocks on the door three times, and waits.  
Soon the door opens, and a man in a white lab coat and wearing glasses. He is Professor Elm, and he looks at Brandon. "Ah, you must be Brandon, hello and good morning," Elm said.  
"Good morning to you too," said Brandon.  
"Please come right in," Elm said, opens the door wide for Brandon to come in. Once he came in, Elm closes the door and they both went to a table with two. But they didn't sit down. Elm looks at Brandon, and said, "Let me guess, you're here to finally get your first Pokemon?"  
"Right, since I couldn't four years ago. But now my mom is letting me to go on my first journey," said Brandon.  
"And since you're the first one here today, you have a choice of one of the three Pokemon," said Elm, than he walks over to a counter. There is three pokeballs on it, and he picks each one up. "This is a Chikorita," said Elm, and he sent out one Pokemon from one of the three pokeballs.  
The Chikorita came out, and is about two feet and eleven inches tall. Chikorita is a small Pokémon, primarily pale green in color, with a darker green leaf and necklace of buds. It has a large head in proportion to the rest of its body, with large red eyes that appear to have no pupils. It has four short legs with a single nailed toe each, and a small tail. Its most distinguishing feature is the large leaf on the top of its head, which is usually longer than the rest of its body. It has a "necklace" of small green buds around its neck. Chikorita sees Brandon, and said, "Chikorita."  
"That's must be a grass type," said Brandon.  
"Right, and this one is a Cyndaquil," said Elm, and he sent another Pokemon out of a pokeball.  
Cyndaquil came out, and is about one foot and eight inches tall. Its fur is bluish on top of its body, but a milky color on the underside. Although called the Fire Mouse Pokemon, Cyndaquil seems to be a composite of features from the echidna, seen in the fames erupting from its back, and the shrew, the general shape of its body. Its eyes are often closed, as it is still young. It has four spots from which its flames erupt. It lacks claws on its forelimbs, but has a single claw on each hind foot. Cyndaquil sees Brandon, and seems timid.  
"That's obviously a fire type," said Brandon.  
"Yep, and the last one is a Totodile," said Elm, and he sent out the last Pokemon.

Totodile came out, and is about two feet tall. Totodile look like small, bipedal blue crocodiles with red spines on their back and tail, the one on their back being larger with additional ridges next to the back spines. Totodile's head is large, with crocodilian ridges above its eyes, and much of the head's size is composed of Totodile's snout and strong jaws. There are two visible teeth on the tip of its upper jaw, and two rows of three teeth on each side of its lower jaw. Totodile's mouth is often depicted open. On Totodile's chest is a yellow, somewhat V-shaped pattern that extends to Totodile's arms, with a line bisecting the pattern at the middle. Totodile have five sharp claws and three toes. Totodile's eyes have red irises, and there is a dark-colored pattern around the eyes that is depicted as either dark-blue or black. Totodile sees Brandon, and just smiled.  
"And that is a water type," said Brandon.  
"Right, and so, which one will you choose?" Elm asks, watching Brandon.  
Brandon thinks hard on it, as he looks at the three Pokemon. All three smiled as they look at Brandon. Then as he looks at Totodile, he felt like Totodile is a good one. He wonders why, is it because of it looks great, is it because of the type, or is it because of something else. Then he said, "I think my choice will be Totodile."  
"Totodile," said Totodile, grinning while Chikorita and Cyndaquil looks surprised.  
"Alright, Totodile it is," said Elm, he than calls Chikorita and Cyndaquil back into their pokeballs. Then he places them on the counter, and came over to Brandon and holds out the pokeball. "Here's Totodile pokeball," Elm said.  
"Thanks," said Brandon, and he takes the pokeball. Then he looks at Totodile again, kneels down. "Well Totodile, would you like to travel with me, going together on our first journey?"  
"Totodile," Totodile said, nodded and went over to Brandon.  
Brandon smiled, and points the pokeball at Totodile. A red beam from the ball shoots out at Totodile, and Totodile glowed and disappeared, going into the pokeball. As soon as Totodile is in the pokeball, he then pockets it into his jean pocket. Then stood up and looks at Elm.  
"Well it seems Totodile is willing to go with you. I hope you two do well," said Elm. Then Elm pulls something out of his pocket, a small red object. Then he holds to Brandon, "This will be helpful for you on your journey, it's a Pokedex. It scans a Pokemon, and holds information on it.  
"Thanks Professor Elm," said Brandon, and he takes the Pokedex from Elm, and puts into his pocket. Then he turns around and headed to the front door. Opens it and walks out, he said as he went out of the building, "Bye Professor Elm."  
"Bye Brandon," said Elm, and he watches Brandon walk off and then close the door.

As Brandon went out of Professor Elm's lab, he wonders what to do. Either to go now, or go say goodbye to Jayden as well before leaving. Just as he thinks of what to do, he notices high upwards, he sees Staraptor. Jayden's Staraptor, and he could see Jayden on its back. He sees Staraptor flying towards the west side of the town.  
Brandon has a feeling that when he gets there, he'll see Jayden and Staraptor waiting for him. So he decided to run to the west side of the town, so he ran off.  
After a little while, he got to the west side of town. And true enough, he sees Jayden and Staraptor waiting there. They're waiting by the last building near the forest. Brandon walks up to them.  
"Morning Brandon, surprised to see me and Staraptor here?" Jayden asks.  
"Staraptor," said Staraptor.  
"A little, and good morning to you too," said Brandon.  
"So, which Pokemon did you choose to start off with?" Jayden asks.  
Brandon pulls out the pokeball, and said, "See for yourself." Then he sent out Totodile, and Totodile appeared beside Brandon.  
"Ah, so you chose a Totodile, the same Pokemon that I chose four years ago," said Jayden.  
"Yeah, but it felt right when I chose Totodile," said Brandon.  
"Totodile," said Totodile, looking at Jayden and Staraptor.  
"Staraptor," said Staraptor, looking down at Totodile.  
Jayden wonder about something, than he asks, "Do you know how to catch a Pokemon?"  
"Well no, but I won't catch a Pokemon unless it wants to be caught," said Brandon.  
"Well no doubt about that, but you do need to know how to catch one. Allow me to show you how," said Jayden, and then he and Staraptor moves towards the trees while both Brandon and Totodile watches.  
Then after a short while, both Jayden and his Staraptor continue walking around in the grass. A bird Pokemon flew from its hiding spot and went at them. It is about one foot tall. It resembles a small, plump-bodied bird. It is a brown color, with a lighter colored throat and belly. The tips of its wings share this cream color. Both its feet and beak are a pinkish-gray color. Its plumage is fairly nondescript. It has black markings around its eyes and a small crest of brown and cream feathers above its eyes. Its feet allow it to walk on the ground for a while but can also reach out and safely land on perches.  
Brandon pulls out his Pokedex, and tries to figure on how to use it. But then it starts working on its own, and when he points it towards the small bird. His Pokedex said, "Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills... Pidgey's Gust power creates tornadoes."  
"Wow," said Brandon, looking surprised at his Pokedex. Then he puts his Pokedex back into his pocket. He and Totodile watches.  
"Staraptor, use Aerial Ace," said Jayden.  
"Staraptor!" said Staraptor, and it flew right at Pidgey fast, and soon striking it hard. Pidgey fell down to the ground, nearly knocked out.  
Brandon looks surprised, and Jayden turns to look at him. And he said, "And in order to catch any Pokemon, first thing is to weaken it."  
"Okay," said Brandon, watching, going to remember this.  
"Now, when the wild Pokemon is weak or knocked out. That's when you throw a pokeball," Jayden said, and he, Staraptor, and Brandon can see that the wild Pidgey is weak. Jayden then pulls out a pokeball, than he said, "Go pokeball!" He throws it, and the pokeball headed straight at Pidgey.  
It hits it, and Pidgey glows red and turns into a beam and went into the pokeball. It beeps a few times, than it stops. The wild Pidgey is caught.  
Jayden went over to it, and Staraptor landed beside Jayden while he picks up the pokeball. Jayden turns to look at Brandon, and Staraptor looks at him as well. "And that is how one catches a Pokemon," Jayden said.  
"Wow," Brandon said. "And now you got yourself a Pidgey."  
Jayden walks over to Brandon, and holds out the pokeball. "Actually, as a present, this Pokemon is for you," he said.  
Brandon looks surprised and asks, "What really?"  
"Really, besides, I have a feeling that you would be need it," Jayden said.  
"Staraptor," said Staraptor, agreeing with Jayden.  
"Thank you, I will take care of Pidgey well," Brandon said, and he takes the pokeball that holds Pidgey. Then he looks at Totodile, and said, "Look Totodile, now we have a new friend to the team."  
"Totodile," said Totodile, smiled.  
"But there is one more thing you need to know," Jayden said.  
Brandon asks, "What?"  
Totodile asks, "Totodile?"  
"It is best for you to take Pidgey to the Pokemon Center," Jayden said.  
"Oh right," Brandon said, and is about to turn around to go back into town.  
"And not only that Brandon," Jayden said, and Brandon stops, turns around to look at him. "Are you planning to enter the Johto League?"  
"I am," Brandon said.  
"Well in order for that to happen, you need to get yourself registered at the Pokemon Center. After that, you'll know when the league is, and know how long you have when facing the eight gyms," Jayden said.  
"Oh, I didn't know that," Brandon said in surprised.  
"Well, good thing I told you, or you might not have gotten to the Johto League," Jayden said. "And know this Brandon; I'm entering the league once more."  
"You are?" Brandon asks surprised. "Didn't you already enter it four years ago?"  
"I did, but I am allowed to go to it again. The only ones who can't enter it are the elites and the champion of Johto," Jayden said.  
"So, if you won the league. But lost against the elites, would you still be able to enter the Johto League?" Brandon asks, wondering about that.  
"Yeah, I think so," said Jayden.  
"Oh," Brandon said, and he thinks about the Johto League. If he lost, he could enter it again four years later. Then suddenly a new thought comes to mind, Jayden is entering the Johto League again. Which means Jayden will be one tough opponent, since Jayden and his Pokemon were training several times a year. "I gotta train hard for this tournament," Brandon said.  
"Just do your best out there," Jayden said.  
"Staraptor," said Staraptor.  
Then Staraptor turns its back to Jayden, and waits, and both Jayden and Brandon saw it do that. "Well, I best get back to my home. Take care of your Pokemon well," Jayden said, and he gets on Staraptor's back. "I know you will," than Staraptor flaps its wings and flew off into the air.  
"Totodile," said Totodile, in a way of saying goodbye.  
Brandon nodded as he watches them fly off, than he went back to town. Walking down the road, with Totodile walking beside him…

Brandon and Totodile just came into the Pokemon Center ten minutes later. They walk towards the counter, and Brandon sees a woman standing behind the counter. She is dressed like a nurse, and has pink hair. Brandon knows her name, Nurse Joy, and they met a few times at his home. Since she and Brandon's mom are friends, almost best friends.  
"Well hello there Brandon, how are doing?" Nurse Joy asks, sounding joyful as always.  
"Hi Nurse Joy, I'm doing quite fine," said Brandon. Then he reaches down with his right hand, and Totodile climbs up to get on Brandon's right shoulder. "And I like you to meet my first Pokemon, Totodile."  
"Totodile," said Totodile, grinning at Nurse Joy.  
"How cute, hi Totodile," Nurse Joy, smiling at Totodile.  
"Totodile," said Totodile again, saying hi back.  
Then Brandon holds out a pokeball, and said, "Well, here's a reason why I'm here. Pidgey needs your help." Then he handed the pokeball to Nurse Joy.  
"So your first caught Pokemon is a Pidgey, how nice," Joy said, smiled and took the pokeball. Then she places it on some device that has six slots.  
"Uh, Pidgey isn't my first caught Pokemon," said Brandon, and Joy looks at him with a confused look while her machine beeps a few times. Brandon is confused of the machine, and asks, "What does that device do?"  
"Oh it's new; it heals Pokemon within the pokeball. I assume you defeated Pidgey by weakening it first," said Nurse Joy. "Since the machine isn't giving a loud beep, loud beep would mean a Pokemon is really hurt. So no doubt your Pidgey is just tired and hurt, this machine will restore energy and heal the injury, the same way like a potion."  
"Oh," Brandon said, sound surprised by that.  
"Yeah, and so," Nurse Joy said, her machine is still doing what it does. "How did you get Pidgey?"  
"Well you see Jayden was showing me how to catch a Pokemon. And after he caught Pidgey, he gave it to me," said Brandon.  
"Oh that's very nice of him," said Joy, than the machine stops. Nurse Joy takes the pokeball from the slot on the machine, and handed it back to Brandon. "And now your Pidgey is feeling fine."  
"Thank you," Brandon said, he takes back the pokeball, and puts it into his pocket. Then he remembers another reason why he's here, and he looks at Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy, I'm also here to register for the Johto League."  
"Ah, you're entering it," said Nurse Joy, and she turns to her computer. She begins typing on the keyboard, than she looks at Brandon and asks, "Do you have your Pokedex?"  
Brandon pulls out a Pokedex from his pocket, and handed it to her. "Just got it today," Brandon said. He watches Nurse Joy take it and inserts it into a slot under the computer.  
After a few minutes of typing, Nurse Joy soon finishes and the Pokedex came out of the slot. Nurse Joy takes it, and hands it to Brandon. "There you go, all registered. The Johto League is a year away, so you have all the time to get your eight badges."  
"A year huh," Brandon said, and thinks about it as he pockets his Pokedex. It is early spring, winter was ten days ago. So the Johto League will be in spring next year.  
"Yes," Nurse Joy said.  
"Well thanks for the info Nurse Joy," Brandon said.  
"Totodile," said Totodile.  
"So, did you say goodbye to your mom?" Nurse Joy asks.  
"I had this morning, she gave me a Poke-Nav," Brandon said.  
"Ah, remember to phone her once a while. Bye," said Nurse Joy.  
"Goodbye," said Brandon, he turns around and went for the entrance.  
"Totodile," said Totodile, still on Brandon's shoulder. Soon both of them left the Pokemon Center, and they headed west. As soon as they're at the left side of town, they then walk off into the forest. Now, Brandon has begun his journey.

End of Chapter 1  
Written by Josephiroth


	3. Chapter 2

Power of Three  
Chapter 2

On route twenty-nine, Brandon walks down the path with his Totodile on his right shoulder. Totodile grins as it looks around while holding onto Brandon's shoulder.  
Brandon smiled as he continues walking, and after a while. He sees a wild Pokemon eating an apple while sitting against a tree. It is two feet and seven inches tall; it has a big round body with stubby arms and two small feet. It has a striped tail which it uses to stand on to see if there is danger nearby. It has long black ears, a white ring on its belly, and white paw pads.  
"What is that?" Brandon asks, looks surprised.  
"Totodile?" Totodile asks, wondering what it is.  
Brandon pulls out his Pokedex, and scans the creature. The Pokedex said, "Sentret, the Scout Pokémon. Sentret is able to see great distances by rising up on its tail. When it spots an enemy, or any kind of danger, it emits a loud, shrill cry as a warning."  
Both Brandon and Totodile look at Sentret, and Sentret sees them. "Sentret!" said Sentret, looks surprise, and scurries off into bushes while carrying its apple.  
"Totodile," said Totodile.  
"Well, now we've seen a Sentret," said Brandon, and Totodile nodded. "Well, we best get to a good place for us to train."  
"Totodile," said Totodile, agreeing with Brandon. Brandon walks off, going down the path with Totodile still on his shoulder.

Later that day, both Brandon and Totodile came to a perfect place to stop for the night. It is wide open space, with an apple tree.  
Brandon looks at Totodile who is still on his right shoulder, and asks, "What do you say, do you think here is a good place to stop for the day?"  
"Totodile," said Totodile, grins and gets off of his trainer's shoulder.  
"Alright," Brandon said, smiled back at his Totodile. He then takes off his backpack, and sets it down onto the ground. Then he sees Totodile walk over to an apple tree. Brandon left his backpack and went over to his Pokemon. "Are you hungry Totodile?" Brandon asks his Pokemon.  
"Totodile," said Totodile, than they both heard a stomach growl. It seems to come from Totodile.  
"That's a big yes," Brandon said, chuckles a little and he reaches up. Then he picks three apples from the tree. He handed one to Totodile, it happily took a bite from its apple. Brandon carried the other two apples, and headed back to his backpack. He then sits down, and Totodile came over while carrying its apple. Totodile sat down in front of him.  
Totodile looks at Brandon right after taking another bite, seeing Brandon put the two apples on the ground. Totodile asks, "Totodile?"  
Brandon pulls out a pokeball, the one that contains Pidgey. He said, "It is best to let Pidgey out, since we haven't fully met it yet. And no doubt Pidgey would be hungry."  
"Totodile," said Totodile, smiled.  
Brandon presses the button on the pokeball, and throws it upwards. "Come on out Pidgey," said Brandon. The pokeball bursts open and Pidgey came right out. The pokeball falls down into Brandon's hand.  
Pidgey flew down, and landed onto the ground. It looks at Totodile and Brandon, and said, "Pidgey."  
"Hi Pidgey, welcome to the team," said Brandon, he picks up an apple and puts it in front of the bird.  
"Totodile," said Totodile.  
Pidgey then looks confused, and asks, "Pidgey?" Then Totodile begins talking with the Pidgey, and Pidgey listens to Totodile.  
Brandon doesn't understand the Pokemon language, but has a feeling that Totodile is explaining to Pidgey of how Brandon got it. So he takes his apple, and rubs it on his left sleeve to get it clean. He listens to them talking while he ate his apple.  
After a minute or two, Pidgey looks at Brandon with a smile. "Pidgey," Pidgey said, than it pecks its apple, eating tiny pieces one at a time. Totodile smiled and ate its apple.  
"Your apple taste good right?" Brandon asks, he wonders if his two Pokemon like their apples.  
"Totodile," said Totodile, and it soon finishes the apple with a smile.  
"Pidgey," said Pidgey, also finishes and smiled.  
"That's good," Brandon said, smiled at his Pokemon. He then finishes his apple, and he puts the core on the ground. Both Pidgey and Totodile place theirs on his. Then Brandon begun to think about something and a thought comes to mind. "Well, we best start training for today," he said. Then a thought comes to mind, and he asked, "What moves do you both know?"  
"Pidgey," said Pidgey.  
"Totodile," said Totodile.  
Suddenly another thought comes to mind, and he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the Pokedex. "Maybe my Pokedex will know."  
He looks at his Pokedex and points it at Totodile, there are small buttons. He notice one button and he presses it. The Pokedex scans Totodile, and said, "Totodile's moves are Scratch, Leer, Rage, Water Gun, and Bite."  
"Wow, nice moves Totodile," said Brandon.  
"Totodile," said Totodile, smiled.  
"Now your turn Pidgey," Brandon said, and he points it at Pidgey. He presses the button, and it scans the bird Pokemon.  
The Pokedex said, "Pidgey's moves are Tackle, Sand-Attack, Gust, and Quick Attack."  
"Good moves Pidgey," said Brandon, and Pidgey smiled. Then he turns his Pokedex off, and puts into his pocket. He then stands up, and said, "Now it's time to train."  
Both Pokemon stood side by side. Brandon looks at them, and said, "We're going to train hard, improve your moves."  
"Totodile," said Totodile.  
"Pidgey," said Pidgey.  
"Okay, first Totodile," Brandon said. "Let's start off with scratch, use scratch on that tree." He points at a tree.  
"Totodile," said Totodile, and then it leaps towards the tree and scratches the tree with its claws.  
"Good, and now let's try leer," said Brandon, and he and Pidgey watches Totodile. Totodile turns around to look at them, and stares, its eyes glow slightly red. Both Brandon and Pidgey look surprised, and Brandon said, "So that's what's leer is like."  
"Pidgey," said Pidgey, still looks surprised.  
Totodile stops using leer and just grins. Then Brandon said, "I have a feeling that I know what rage is. So let's try water gun."  
"Totodile," said Totodile, and then it inhales, and blows upwards. A water gun shoots out of its mouth and headed straight at another tree, hitting close to the center.  
"Good shot," said Brandon. Totodile smiled, and came over to them. Brandon notices a branch on the ground nearby. He walks over to it, and picks it up and came back to his Pokemon. He then kneels down to Totodile, and holds out the stick. "Now, let's see how strong your bite is."  
"Totodile," said Totodile, and Totodile opens its mouth wide and snaps at the branch, biting it hard. The moment Totodile bites it, it broke into two pieces.  
"Wow, you definitely got strong teeth," said Brandon, and he pats Totodile's head. Totodile spits out the pieces, and grins at Brandon. Brandon smiled back, and then he turns to look at Pidgey. "And now, it's your turn Pidgey."  
"Pidgey," said Pidgey, and it flaps its wings and flew into the air. Pidgey flies in the air, and looks down at Brandon.  
"Alright Pidgey, first let's see your tackle attack," Brandon said. Pidgey nodded, and wonders what its target is. Brandon forgot about that, and then a thought comes to mind as he turns to look at Totodile. "Totodile, would you like to help Pidgey train?"  
"Totodile," said Totodile, nodded and moves further away from him.  
"Alright," Brand said, and he looks at Pidgey. "Okay Pidgey, use tackle attack on Totodile."  
"Pidgey," said Pidgey, and it flaps hard, flying straight towards Totodile.  
As soon as Pidgey came close, "Totodile," said Totodile, saying it while leaping out of the way.  
"Good dodge Totodile, and excellent speed on your flying," said Brandon, and both Pokemon smiled. "Now, I wonder if quick-attack is similar to tackle. So, Pidgey, use quick-attack," he said.  
"Pidgey," said Pidgey, and then Pidgey flies high into the air, and dives downwards towards Totodile. Pidgey is going downward fast, faster then it did with tackle. Totodile didn't have time to dodge, and Pidgey struck Totodile hard. Totodile fell on its back, and then stood up.  
"Are you alright Totodile?" Brandon asks, sounded a little worried.  
"Totodile," said Totodile, smiled at him, reassuring him that it is okay.  
"Oh good," said Brandon, and then he looks at Pidgey who is flying in the air. "Good move Pidgey."  
"Pidgey," said Pidgey.  
"Now, how about sand-attack," Brandon said, didn't realize that Totodile walks over and stood beside him.  
"Pidgey," said Pidgey, and flew downwards onto the ground. Landing in front of them, and it's back facing them. Than uses its feet and send the sand on the ground right back, right at both of them.  
"Whoa!" Brandon said in surprise. Both he and Totodile shut there mouthes and cover their eyes. A minute later, both he and Totodile are covered in sand. Brandon looks at himself, and sees that he and his clothes are dirty. "Oh great," said Brandon, sounds slightly annoyed, since there is nowhere to wash himself.  
"Pidgey," said Pidgey, bows its head and seems to be trying to say sorry.  
"Oh it's alright Pidgey, I just need to change my clothes," said Brandon, and he is about to reach his backpack. But then a new idea comes to mind, and he looks at Pidgey. "Pidgey, a got an idea, and since we need to try it anyways, use gust."  
"Pidgey," Pidgey said, and flies into the air. It flaps hard at both Brandon and Totodile, sending a strong a strong gust of wind right at both Brandon and Totodile. Pidgey's gust attack blows off the sand on them, and soon there are only small bits of sand on them.  
Brandon looks at himself, and sees that almost all the sand is gone. He smiled and said, "Good job Pidgey."  
"Pidgey," said Pidgey, smiled and landed onto the ground.  
Then Brandon looks upwards, and sees that the sun is about to set. "Wow, where did the time go?" he asks. "Wow, it's time for all three of us to get ready for rest."  
"Totodile," said Totodile.  
"Pidgey," said Pidgey.  
Brandon looks at them, and asks, "So Totodile and Pidgey... would you two like to sleep in the pokeballs or out here with me?"  
"Totodile," said Totodile, and it lies down onto the ground, relaxing on its back.  
"Pidgey," said Pidgey, settled down on the ground beside Totodile.  
"Alright," said Brandon, than he went to open his backpack. Pulls out his sleeping bag, and then pulls out his regular clothing he wears when he goes to bed, black short pants and blue shirt. He changes into them, and puts his day clothing on his backpack and got into his sleeping bag. "Goodnight Totodile and Pidgey," he said.  
Both Pokemon moves from where they were before, Totodile sat against Brandon's backpack, and Pidgey lies down against Brandon's head.  
"Totodile," said Totodile.  
"Pidgey," said Pidgey, both of them said goodnight back. And soon all three of them went bed, sleeping during the night.

During that night, in another region, it is the Sinnoh Region. A large building in the mountains, a prison compound, it is where all the evil crooks ends up if they're from Sinnoh.  
Around it is small grassland in the middle of the mountains, if any prisoners escaped from the compound, it would be difficult to escape without being seen. But in the mountains, there is something moving in the dark of night.  
Inside the prison compound, three people in separate prison cells. But those near are right beside each other. All three are wearing the same clothing as the inmates, orange. On the left is a woman with purple hair, Jupiter is her name. One in the middle is another woman with red hair, Mars is her name. And one on the right is a man with blue hair, Saturn is his name. All three of them once served Cyrus, the Leader of the old team, the Team Galactic.  
Jupiter sighs as she lies on her bed in her prison cell, and said, "This is boring."  
"Oh just be quiet," said Saturn. He relaxes on his bed.  
"If only there is a way for all of us to get out," said Mars, she is thinking hard on that.  
"When you get a plan, just keep in to yourself," said Jupiter, she thinks what ever plans Mars makes will be nothing but trouble.  
"Hmm," said Saturn, is also thinking. He looks towards the small barred window, only to see the night outside.  
Just then, a small round disc came through it. It fell on the ground, and made clanking noise. Saturn stares in surprise as it rolls out of his prison cell.  
"What was that noise?" Jupiter asks she gets up and went to the prison bars.  
And so did Saturn and Mars, and Mars asks, "What's that?"  
Before Saturn could say anything, the small disc glows… The middle of it glows bright, and a hologram appears above it. All three stares in surprise, and in the hologram, one word appeared. That one word says, "Duck."  
All three looks confused and asks at the same time, "Duck?" But then all three of them thought of the same thing, and they shouted at the same time, "Duck!" All three of them get down to the ground.  
Then suddenly, the back wall of Saturn's wall is struck from the outside. That something exploded upon impacted completely destroyed the three cells that were beside each other.  
The alarms sounded, and the three inmates see the opening. Then Saturn said, "Well, now here's our escape." All three of them gets up, and went out of the exit. They had to leap out, and they landed onto the ground.  
Just as all three of them stood up once more, three people stood in front of them. Except these new three aren't human size, all three of them are like twelve feet tall. In the dark, Saturn and the others can't see who these three are.  
The middle one's left eye glows green like a flashlight, and seems to be scanning Saturn, Mars and Jupiter. Then it spoke, sounds mechanical, "Creatures verified, Saturn, Mars, and Jupiter, three members of Team Galactic."  
"Who are you?" Mars asks, staring in surprise.  
Then just as the prison guards arrive, turn the large lights on the inmates and the three trespassers. What the light shone on the three causes everyone to stare in surprise.  
The three are mechanical robots, all three are highly built. The middle one has red mechanical armor that seems to have blades on its back. One on the left has blue mechanical armor and has cannons for arms. And one on the right has green mechanical armor, and has two whip-like blades for arms.  
The red one, "You three are to come with us." Then it just grabs the three, grabs Saturn with its left hand, and Mars and Jupiter with its right.  
"Hey let us go!" Mars shouted.  
Red one turns to look at the other two, and said, "Destroy."  
"Destroy," said both blue and green. The blue one aims its cannons.  
All the cops sees this, and some shouted, "Get down!" Then the blue one fires its cannons, blasting at the walls of the prison compound.  
The three that are being hold by the red one stares in surprise, but then the red one turns around and runs off. Carrying those three, leaving the area...  
The prison guards fought back, sending out their Pokemon. Growlithes and Arcanines, but when those Pokemon came close to the machines... The green one struck out with its whip-like blades, slashing and sending them right back.  
In just a half an hour, the prison compound lies in ruins. Anything mechanical within is completely destroyed, and the humans and Pokemon within it are knocked out cold.  
The two machines stare down at them, before turn around and walk away.

While somewhere else, in the Kanto Region, at the Team Rocket headquarters… Giovanni sat in his office, with his Persian. Right now, he has a list of promising new members. Today, he is to see these members against each other. Not to see who's a better battler, but too be a top ranking for better missions. So he gets up, carrying the list as he headed to the doors, while his Persian follows behind.  
After a little while of walking, Giovanni and his Persian came into the observing room. There is a professor standing by the window, and Giovanni said, "Nanba, progress report."  
Professor Nanba turns around to look at Giovanni in surprise, and bows, "Giovanni sir. We were just getting started here."  
"Good," said Giovanni, and he walks up to the window to look down below. It is a large room with one battle arena.  
"So far, only eight manage to past the tests before," Nanba said. Giovanni doesn't look impressed. "But one among them is different."  
Giovanni asked, "How different?"  
Nanba pulls out his own list, turning the pages to the one with one person's face on it. "This one, Kane, he past all the tests like he knew them all too well… And he's going to be first to show how good he is."  
Giovanni isn't concern about it, he is only wondering what are Kane's capabilities are. Both he and Nanba observe.  
In the arena, two people came out. One looks like a five feet tall man with dark blue hair, black clothing. While the other is a six feet tall man wearing black jeans and boots, white sleeveless trench coat, black vest underneath coat, white spiked hair under his black snow hat. When this man came out, he stares at the dark blue haired man with a nasty look and grin.  
In the observing room, Nanba said, "The dark blue haired man is Byron. And the one with the nasty look is Kane." Giovanni just watches.  
"You ready to loose punk?" Byron asked as he pulls out his pokeball.  
Kane just stares with his nasty look, grinning evilly. He pulls out his own pokeball, and said, "Thinking of facing me with a psychic type like an Alakazam, how very stupid of you."  
Byron stares in surprise, and asks, "How do you know?"  
Kane chuckles, than he started laughing. Then he said out loud, "Time for the Darkness to devour you!" He throws a pokeball into the air, "Dark Pulse! Kill the lights!" The ball burst opens, and during when the Pokemon appeared. It sends dark pulse energy right at the lights above. It struck the lights and exploded, and the room is darkened.  
Byron shouted in surprise, "What's going on?" He didn't let his Pokemon out.  
Kane laughs, and said, "The Darkness will consume you! Use hypnosis!"  
Byron looks, trying to see where and feeling scared. Then he sees two red eyes staring at him, "No!" he shouted as the unknown Pokemon's red eyes shine bright, putting the foolish trainer to sleep, he collapse onto the ground.  
"Now, drain his life, absorb is energy, use Dream Eater!" Kane shouted, laughing in the darkness. Then the unknown Pokemon attacks Byron, draining his energy.  
In the observing room, both Giovanni and Nanba stare in surprise. Nanba shouted to the others, "Get the light back on in that room!" The others begin trying to put the power back on into the room.  
Giovanni grins as he watches, has a good feeling about this Kane.  
Back in the arena, Kane continues laughing as his Pokemon drains Byron's energy. Then Kane stops laughing as he pulls out his pokeball and calls his unknown Pokemon back into the ball.  
A second later, the light came back on. Kane stood where he is, grinning as he sees Byron lying on the ground, totally out cold.  
Nanba stares in surprise, and said to the other scientists, "Go check on Byron!"  
"Right," said two others, and ran out of the room.  
Giovanni stares at Kane down below, has a good feeling of how Kane will do. Kane just grins as he looks at Byron's body, and the two scientists check's Byron.

Back in the Johto Region, two days later. Brandon has just arrived in Cherrygrove City in the afternoon. During the last two days, Brandon had traveled through the forest, and faced some trainers. Both his Totodile and Pidgey have gotten a little stronger.

And today, Brandon walks into the city, with Totodile on his right shoulder. Brandon looks at his Totodile, and said, "Well, we finally made it."  
"Totodile," said Totodile, grins.  
Brandon walks down the street, looking ahead while his Totodile looks at the buildings. After about few minutes, he went to the Pokemon center. He walks over to the counter, and became surprised in seeing Nurse Joy. Then he remembers from his mom, she said to him before that there is more then one Nurse Joy. Totodile is surprised and confused, doesn't know it.  
Nurse Joy sees them, and asks, "Good day, may I help you?"  
Brandon said, "Hi Nurse Joy, just wanting to make sure my Pokemon are okay." He pulls out two pokeballs, one that contains Pidgey and the other for Totodile. He points it at Totodile on his shoulder, and calls it into the pokeball.  
Then he hands them to Nurse Joy, and she takes them and put them on the machine. After a few minutes, the Pokemon inside the pokeballs are healed to full health. Nurse Joy takes them from the machine, and hands them to Brandon.  
"Here you go, and have a good day," Nurse Joy said with a smile.  
"Thank you," Brandon said back, also smiled. He takes his two pokeballs, pockets one that contains Pidgey, and sent Totodile right back out.  
As soon as Totodile came out of the pokeball, it stretches a little and said, "Totodile."  
"Well Totodile, ready to continue on?" Brandon asks his Pokemon, he kneels down to Totodile.  
"Totodile!" said Totodile, grinning. Then it jumps up towards Brandon's left shoulder, grabs and twirls around and lands its feet on Brandon's backpack and keeps its grip on Brandon's shoulder.  
"That's a big yes," Brandon said, chuckles a little as he stood up.  
"By the way," Nurse Joy said, both Brandon and Totodile look at her. "Are you going to route thirty?"  
"If it's the one leading to Violet City, then it's a yes," Brandon said.  
"Totodile," said Totodile, agreeing with Brandon.  
"Well you and your Pokemon better be careful that way," Nurse Joy said, and both Brandon and Totodile look at her, confused. Then Nurse Joy said, "For there is something strange going on that way."  
Brandon and Totodile looks at her with interest, wondering what's on route thirty. He asks, "What is it?"  
"Don't know... I had about seven trainers come in here last night with all their Pokemon injured. They said they were attacked by a howling creature," Nurse Joy said.  
"Totodile," said Totodile, surprised.  
"Wow, time for me and my Pokemon to get going," Brandon said, turns around and ran out of the Pokemon Center. Eager to find and defeat this howling creature on route thirty...  
"Wait!" said Nurse Joy, but it was too late.

On route thirty, Brandon rushes on it, with Totodile on his left shoulder. The path leads north, in the forest and mountains. Brandon stops by a tree, and he looks at Totodile. He asks, "Hey Totodile, what do you think of finding this creature. Face it and learn what it is and we tell everyone?"  
"Totodile," said Totodile, agreeing to the idea.  
"Alright, let's go!" Brandon said, and he ran into the forest.

A little further away from where Brandon is, by an empty canyon. On the left side of the canyon, a man is sleeping in the shade of a tree. The man is six feet and four inches tall. Dark hair and goatee, wears glasses. Has a white t-shirt with a red small jacket on him, and a dark grey shoulder pad on left shoulder. A long red scarf around his neck, a red fingerless glove on right hand, and a dark grey gauntlet on left arm, has six slots on it, three pokeballs in three slots. Blue jeans, and dark grey kneepads, and dark grey and red shoes… And under his head is a red laptop bag, he is using it as a pillow.  
This man isn't alone, for there is a Sentret resting beside him. They both rest peacefully, than Sentret woke up. Heard a slight noise coming within the canyon, and Sentret gets up and went over to the cliff and looks downwards. It asks, "Sentret?" Wondering what the noise is.  
It looks downwards, and towards the south. And sees a man with a blue creature on its left shoulder... Sentret chose to watch them, listening as well.

Brandon walks into the canyon, with Totodile still on his left shoulder. He has a Pokedex in his left hand, being prepared to use it to scan the howling creature.  
"Totodile," said Totodile, surprise as he looks at the walls in a canyon.  
"This is one big canyon, we might find it here," said Brandon, and Totodile nodded.  
They continue to walk northward, further into the canyon. After a little while of walking, Totodile sees something. "Totodile," it said, and points towards upwards to the left side of the canyon.  
"Huh?" Brandon asks, and he looks in that direction. He then sees something looking at them. "What's that?" he asks, and he points his Pokedex at it.  
The Pokedex scans it, and a picture of a Sentret is on it.  
"Oh, just a Sentret, we've already seen one before," said Brandon.  
"Totodile," said Totodile, nodded, and they continued walking northward.

Sentret continues to watch them, flinched a little when they saw it. But relaxes as they just walk on by…  
Then Sentret heard something, something from the north part of the canyon. It listens, listening to the sound. It hears the faint sounds of hoofs running on the ground, and sounds of rocks being bashed.  
What ever it is, it sounds bad. "Sentret," said Sentret, sounded worried.  
"Danger is coming," said the man, and Sentret turns to look at him. "And there is someone with a Pokemon in the canyon." Sentret looks at him in surprise, for it thought he was asleep.  
The man slowly gets up, and moves his laptop bag and wears it over his right shoulder. When the wind blows from east to the west, his scarf moves into the air…  
He looks down at Sentret, and said, "You heard the danger?"  
"Sentret," Sentret said, nodded.  
"A stampede is coming down the canyon, coming fast," the man said, he then closes his eyes and looks upwards.  
Sentret asks, "Sentret?"  
"We best help them," he said, and he opens his eyes and moves over to the cliff. Sentret moves beside him, and they both look downwards at the human and the blue Pokemon.  
He looks at his Sentret, and Sentret looks at him. They both nodded, and look downwards at the two.  
Sentret got onto its tail, and shouted, "Sentret!"  
At the same time, the man shouted, "You two! Get out of there now!"

Brandon and Totodile continue walking until they heard shouting. They both turned around and look up at where Sentret is, and they see a man beside it. They heard shouting from them.  
"You two, get out of the canyon!" shouted the man.  
"Why should we?" Brandon asks, shouted to them.  
"Totodile," said Totodile, confused.  
Then they hear the noises coming from the north, and they both look northward. The man shouted once more, "Stampede!" And Brandon sees several bulls rushing down the canyon, towards his way.  
He and Totodile stare in shock, and Totodile shouted, "Totodile!"  
"Meep… Dear God I'm gonna die!" Brandon said, and he turns around and runs off.

The man and his Sentret saw them begin run, but he saw how fast the bulls are running. "At that rate, they're goners," the man said, and Sentret agrees to him. He then takes a pokeball off his gauntlet. He points it to the ground right to him, and it opens and a Chikorita came out.  
Chikorita looks up at the man, and said with a smile, "Chikorita!"  
"No time to say good morning, Chikorita," the man said, and looks down at the canyon. "Now hurry and use vine whip." Chikorita looks and sees down in the canyon. Became surprised and quickly two green vines pop out of its neck and went down into the canyon.  
"Hey, over here!" the man shouted down to the trainer and his Pokemon.

Brandon continue to run, with Totodile on his shoulder still, they're both scared for their lives. Then when Brandon and Totodile heard the man shouted, and they look to the right as they ran. Then they see two vines, and they heard the man shouted, "Climb up!"  
Brandon shouted, "Don't have to tell me twice!" He ran over to the vines, grabs quick and begins to climb. His Totodile hangs onto his trainer's left shoulder, and just as they climbed higher, the bulls ran right by, never stopping.  
Brandon continues to climb upwards, fast. As he looks upwards, he sees the man helping his Chikorita pull him and Totodile up. Once at the cliff edge, the man helps Brandon out of the canyon.  
He and his Totodile are safe away from the below, and he looks to his Totodile. He asks, "Are you alright Totodile?"  
"Totodile," Totodile said, glad they made it.  
Then they see the man checks his Chikorita if its vines are okay. Chikorita smiled at him as the vines are pulled back into its body. Then Sentret came beside Chikorita, and they and the man looks at Brandon and his Totodile.  
"Thanks for saving us sir," Brandon said.  
"Totodile," said Totodile, also said thanks.  
"I'm not the one you should be thanking; my Chikorita provided the most help. You two should be thanking her," the man said.  
"Oh," said Brandon, and looks to Chikorita. "Thanks Chikorita."  
Totodile got off of his shoulder, and went over to the Chikorita. "Totodile," said Totodile, thanking the leaf Pokemon.  
Chikorita smiled and nodded, she said, "Chikorita."  
Brandon stands up, and the man looks at him and asks, "What were you doing in the canyon?"  
"Well I and Totodile were looking for something and we thought it was in the canyon," said Brandon.  
"Totodile," said Totodile, agreeing with Brandon.  
"What is this 'something'?" the man asks.  
Brandon shook his head, and said, "I don't know, I heard back in Cherrygrove City Pokemon Center. From some other trainers that there is a howling creature living on this route…"  
"And you thought to look for it in the canyon?" the man asks, sounded surprised.  
"Totodile," said Totodile, in saying yes.  
"Yeah," said Brandon.  
"That was a stupid idea," said the man. "Didn't you think about the dangers?"  
"Uh, no," Brandon said, sounded embarrassed that he didn't thought of that.  
"Idiot," said the man. "You don't just walk into a canyon without being prepared for oncoming dangers."  
"I thought there was no danger," Brandon said, and Totodile nodded.  
"There was you fool, canyons are not safe places. That herd of Tauros could've crushed you in the dirt. And think of another thing, this howling creature you're looking for. What if it was aggressive towards humans? You would've put you and your Pokemon in danger," he said, sounds mad and stared at Brandon.  
"We could've handled it," said Brandon, doesn't like this man's attitude.  
"Totodile," said Totodile, agreeing with him.  
Both Sentret and Chikorita shook their heads when Totodile looks at them.  
"You think you could've handled it, but if you couldn't, you're in serious trouble kid," said the man.  
"Hey I'm no kid," said Brandon, almost shouted that.  
"Yes you are," said the man, crossed his arms. Brandon saw the gauntlet, and looks surprised at it for a second.  
"I'm not a kid, and to show you it. Let's have a Pokemon battle!" Brandon said, and his Totodile agrees with the idea and gets beside Brandon, ready for a battle.  
"You want to prove yourself that you're not a kid with a Pokemon battle? Pathetic," the man said.  
Brandon looks surprised and asks, "What's wrong with the idea of a Pokemon battle?"  
"There are many ways to prove you're not a kid, but a Pokemon battle is not good enough," the man said.  
Brandon then starts thinking up another good answer, until the man said, "But very well, a Pokemon battle it is. A three on three match..."  
"Three on three match?" Brandon asks, sounded surprised.  
The man's Chikorita and Sentret gets in front of their trainer, as he said, "A three on three match, three rounds, different Pokemon in each round."  
"But," Brandon said, as he pulls out a pokeball that contains Pidgey, and looks at it. Then he looks at the man, "I don't have three Pokemon, only two."  
"Only two?" the man said in surprise. "Pathetic, nearly all the trainers have at least three Pokemon."  
"Hey I just started!" Brandon said, getting mad.  
"Just started? Then you're a beginner," said the man. "That's understandable; most beginners pretty much just get two Pokemon until one day they find a third."  
"Okay, so how about a two on two battle?" Brandon asks.  
"No," the man said, uncrossing his arms.  
"What? Why not?" Brandon asks, sounded confused.  
"Totodile?" his Totodile asks.  
"You're still a beginner, and you're not strong enough. Train yourself and find a third Pokemon," the man said, and he turns around and begun to walk away with his two Pokemon following.  
"No way," Brandon said, now more determine to face this stranger now. So is Totodile, and Totodile leaps forwards and just as the ends of the scarf came together. Totodile shuts its jaws on it and landed on the ground and pulls back.  
At the sudden pull of his scarf, the man's scarf tightens his neck. He stops; bend backwards as he uses his hands to pull his scarf.  
"When a trainer challenges another trainer, they battle. When one leaves before taking the challenge, that's just a cowardly way," Brandon said.  
Totodile let's go of the scarf, and shouted, "Totodile!" Also agrees.  
The man pulled the scarf away from his neck, than leaves the scarf on. Turns around slowly, and looks mad. "If you want a Pokemon battle, fine… Two round battles it is."  
"Good," said Brandon, and he and the stranger moves away from each other. Totodile stood beside his trainer, and Chikorita and Sentret stood besides theirs.  
Brandon looks ahead, a good space for a Pokemon battle. To the left are a bunch of trees, but to the right is the cliff edge.  
The man prepares himself, waiting for what Pokemon Brandon would choose. And Brandon is wondering which one of this man is going to choose.  
While Brandon thought that, he forgot one thing. He said, "Before we start, we should introduce our names to each other. My name's Brandon."  
"My name is Joseph," Joseph said, waiting for Brandon to bring out his Pokemon. "Let's start this."  
Brandon smiled and looked down to his Totodile. He asks, "You feel up to it Totodile?"  
"Totodile," said Totodile, nodded.  
"Go Totodile," said Brandon, and Totodile moves to stand in front of Brandon, about three feet away.  
"A Totodile," said Joseph. He moves his gauntlet in front of him, and presses a button that seems hidden on it.  
Brandon notices his gauntlet; on it is a small black circle that just opened. Must be a hole, than he heard a voice... It said, "Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Totodile has a habit of using its highly developed jaws to chomp on anything in sight, so Trainers beware."  
"Who said that?" Brandon asks, and Totodile also wonders.  
"My gauntlet," Joseph said, and Brandon and Totodile looks confused. Then Joseph moves his left hand to the left, to show the right side of his gauntlet. Brandon and Totodile see a small computer that must've came out of the gauntlet. "My gauntlet is equipped with many modifications, besides holding six pokeballs. One modification is like a little handy laptop; it scans a Pokemon ahead of me, and shows me a bit of info about it."  
"Just like my Pokedex," Brandon said in surprise, as he pulls out his Pokedex.  
"Yours is handheld, while mine is always equipped to my arm. In a similar way to a Poketch in the Sinnoh Region," said Joseph, he pulls his left arm back in front of him.  
Brandon is amazed, than he shook his head and said, "Okay, but now is a Pokemon battle. So please, send out one of your Pokemon."  
Joseph just nodded, and he looks down at his Chikorita. He asks, "Are you ready for a Pokemon battle?"  
"Chikorita," she said as she smiled.  
"Alright, go Chikorita," said Joseph, and Chikorita ran to a spot that is three feet away from him. "Let's begin."  
"Okay, go Totodile, use water gun," said Brandon, and Totodile opens its mouth and water is shot out of its mouth and right at Chikorita.  
"Take it head on," said Joseph, and Chikorita nodded. The water gun struck Chikorita, bit hardy cause any damage.  
"There's a type difference here Brandon, water attacks have barely no effect on grass types," said Joseph.  
Brandon said to himself quietly, "Darn it, I forgot about that."  
"While grass types have a big advantage over water types," said Joseph. "Use razor leaf!" he said to his Chikorita. Chikorita swings its big leaf on her head and several small leafs went straight at Totodile.  
"Dodge those Totodile!" said Brandon, and Totodile dodges the first one until the second one hit Totodile's tail, causes some damage. Brandon saw it, and asks, "Are you alright Totodile?"  
"Totodile," it said, nodded to him.  
"Vine whip," Joseph said, and his Chikorita uses vine whip. One green vine pops out of its neck and whips right at Totodile.  
"Dodge it Totodile!" Brandon said.  
But it was too late, Chikorita's vine whip struck Totodile from the right. Sending Totodile straight into a tree…  
Totodile hit head first into the tree, and as it came down to the ground, Totodile has fainted.  
"No! Totodile!" said Brandon as he rushes to his Totodile.  
"Round one goes to my Chikorita," said Joseph.  
"Chikorita," said Chikorita, and rushes over to Joseph.  
Joseph kneels down to her, and pats her head with his right hand. "You did a good job," said Joseph.  
"Chikorita," said Chikorita.  
Brandon pulls out a pokeball, and calls Totodile back into its pokeball. Brandon gets up and went back to where he stood before. He puts Totodile's pokeball into his pocket, and pulls out another pokeball. He throws it into the air and said, "Go Pidgey!"  
Pidgey came out of the pokeball, and flies in the air. It says out loud, "Pidgey!"  
Joseph looks at it, than selects a pokeball from his gauntlet. He said, "Time for the last round, go!" He throws the pokeball high into the air, and a Pokemon came out.  
It is about two feet and four inches tall. It is a small, pudgy dragon with a big mouth filled with sharp teeth, there is no neck, and arms that starts at the outer edges of its jaws. It is dark blue, with a red underbelly that covers its abdomen to the bottoms of its jaws. It has two horns that resemble jet or plane engines, each with a light blue stripe in the middle. It has a single light blue stripe on its back. There is a fin on its head. It said, "Gible."  
"What is that Pokemon?" Brandon asks, looks surprise upon seeing that Pokemon.  
He pulls out his Pokedex and scans Gible. His Pokedex said, "Gible, the Land Shark Pokemon. Gible once lived in the tropics, and to avoid cold it lives in caves warmed by geothermal heat."  
"Don't like cold huh? Too bad Totodile isn't able to battle," said Brandon, and he looks over to Pidgey.  
"Pidgey," said Pidgey, waiting for the order to battle Gible.  
Then Brandon notices something on his Pokedex, and the Gible he's facing. On the Pokedex, the dorsal fin has a cut. While the one he's facing does not. He asks, "Is Gible born without a cut in its dorsal fin?"  
"Gible," said Gible, nodded.  
"Of course," said Joseph. "The ones with the cut in the dorsal fin are males, while females don't."  
"Oh," Brandon said, looks surprised. Didn't expect there would be a difference of one Pokemon.  
"Now, let's continue this battle," said Joseph.  
"Right, go Pidgey! Use Tackle," said Brandon, and Pidgey flies right at Gible.  
"Sand-Attack," said Joseph, and Gible begins to send sand at Pidgey with her feet.  
"Pidgey," said Pidgey, sounded surprise and closed its eyes to block out the sand.  
"Take Down," said Joseph, and Gible stops with the sand, and leaps right at Pidgey.  
"Go upwards to dodge Pidgey!" said Brandon, and Pidgey flies upwards. Gible misses, and lands hard on the ground, taking some damage. Brandon grins, and said, "Gible can't reach Pidgey, seems my Pidgey has an advantage."  
"Nope," Joseph said, and Brandon looks at him, confused. "Gible, use Draco Meteor!"  
Gible said, "Gible!" Then Gible's body glows orange and an orange ball of light forms inside her body. Then Gible opens its mouth wide and a huge orange orb appears inside her.  
Brandon looks surprised as he wonders what this Draco Meteor move is. And Pidgey above is also wondering what the Gible is doing.  
Then Gible fires the orb into the sky, headed straight at Pidgey.  
"Dodge it Pidgey!" said Brandon, and Pidgey flew out of the way.  
The orb continue upwards into the sky, than it explodes, releasing multiple smaller spheres that went downwards. Both Brandon and Pidgey weren't expecting that, and one of the spheres struck Pidgey hard. It burst on impact, and Pidgey falls down to the ground while the rest of the spheres falls around.  
Brandon rushes over to where Pidgey fell, and finds that it has fainted.  
While Joseph walks over to Gible, and pats her head. "You did great Gible," Joseph said.  
"Gible," said Gible, smiled.  
Brandon picks up his Pidgey, holding it in his arms. Is about to run off, until he heard.  
"Cherrygrove City is too far, it would probably best that you come with me," Joseph said, and he turns around and walks off and his Gible, Sentret and Chikorita followed.  
Brandon wonders what to do, turn around to see Joseph and his Pokemon walk off. Brandon thinks hard, it's true that Cherrygrove City is too far now, and then notices the sun is about to set.  
He soon decided, and begins to follow Joseph and his Pokemon. After a while, they come to a good area, a small grass area between trees.  
Joseph then reaches into laptop bag, and pulls out a bag. He then turns around and looks at Brandon, and said, "Best set your Pidgey down, and bring out your Totodile."  
Brandon said, "Okay," and he sets his Pidgey down. Then pulls out a pokeball, and sends out Totodile. Totodile is asleep beside Pidgey now. Brandon looks at Joseph, and asks, "What are you going to do?"  
"I'm going to heal your Pokemon," Joseph said, and sets down the bag. Opens it and pulls out some items, Brandon recognize some of it being a potion, antidote, and there are some he doesn't recognize. Joseph takes the potion, and first checks Pidgey. Checking any sore spots, and then sprays the potion on it. Than does so with Totodile, and soon both Pidgey and Totodile are resting peacefully. "It would be best that you let your Pokemon rest, they'll feel better when they wake up," Joseph said, and puts his medicine in his bag.  
"Thanks," said Brandon, than he wonders something. He asks, "Why over here, why not do it back where we were?"  
"Simple," Joseph said as he puts his medicine bag into his laptop bag. He stands up, and walks over to a tree. He reaches up, and picks an apple. "This is a good area to stop for the night, and once your Pokemon wakes up, they'll be hungry," he said. And he picks some more apples, giving one to his Gible, one to Sentret, and one to Chikorita  
"Oh," Brandon said, than he saw Joseph throws an apple to him and he caught it. Then they all heard a small growl, sounds like a stomach growl. It was Brandon's stomach, and so Brandon said, "Thanks." Then he starts eating his apple, and so did Joseph and his Pokemon.  
Joseph sat down against a tree, and starts eating his apple. He looks over at Brandon, and Brandon sat near to his Pokemon.  
"May I ask... how many battles did you battle?" Joseph asks Brandon after he finished his apple.  
"Uh, the one we had was my first," said Brandon, he continues eating his apple.  
Joseph looks surprised a little, and said, "You need to train harder."  
Brandon finished his apple, and said, "I know… So, how many battles did you have?"  
"Four," Joseph said, and he slowly takes his laptop bag off his shoulder and sets it beside him. "I don't battle much, but I do train my Pokemon."  
"Oh," Brandon said, and then he asks, "What was that move your Gible use?"  
"That was Draco Meteor, one of the strongest dragon type attacks," Joseph said. He then pats Gible on the head.  
"Gible," said Gible, smiled.  
"I may know a lot of strong moves, but Gible was training hard on her own in perfecting Draco Meteor," Joseph said. Looks down at Gible with a smile, and Gible smiled back.  
"What kind of strong moves?" Brandon asks.  
"Strong moves that could almost take down your opponent with one hit or with the effects," Joseph said. "But I only teach it when one is ready…"  
"So I guess my Pokemon aren't ready," Brandon said, and sighed.  
"Correct," Joseph said, than his Sentret climbs onto his lap. And so Joseph rubs Sentret's back, than Joseph looks at Brandon. And he asks, "So what happened?"  
"Huh?" Brandon asks... he look confused.  
"Your eye, how did you get that scar?" Joseph asks, and then his three Pokemon looks at Brandon.  
"Well, it's a long story," Brandon said, sighed.  
"It will be a long night," Joseph said, and Chikorita nodded.  
Brandon nodded, and so he begun to tell his little story about how he got the scar. And also saying he's from New Bark Town… And during so, Joseph and his three Pokemon listen. Brandon soon finished his tale in saying, "That's the reason why I hadn't started all those years ago."  
"That explains a lot," said Joseph.  
Brandon nodded, than he asks, "So where did you get that gauntlet?"  
Joseph looks at his gauntlet, and said, "It is also a long story. But I will make it short, you see. I got this gauntlet from a friend in the Orange Islands, and I'm from there. He's a scientist type while I'm just someone who likes to travel. He built this gauntlet and gave it to me as a gift. There are several modifications on it but you've already seen the info mod."  
"Well what others are there?" Brandon asks... he is interested with the gauntlet. Then he pulls out his Poké Nav, and shows it to Joseph. He asks, "Does it have what my Poké Nav has?"  
"I don't know... what does your Poké Nav have?" Joseph asks, just looks at the Poké Nav.  
"Well it's like a phone, and a radio," Brandon said, presses a button on it and a nice music plays.  
"Nope, my gauntlet does not have those modifications," Joseph said.  
"Oh," Brandon said, than he chuckles a little.  
Then the place is quiet, and the sun slowly sets. And as so, Brandon pulls out his sleeping bag. Takes off his jacket, and puts it over his two Pokemon, making sure they'll be warm. Then he sets his backpack down, and uses it as a pillow.  
When he looks over to Joseph, he sees him just sit against a tree. He asks, "Aren't you going to sleep?"  
"I am," Joseph said, and Chikorita and Gible went to sleep beside Joseph, and Sentret curls up on Joe's lap and went to sleep.  
"You're going to sleep while sitting up?" Brandon asks, looks surprised and confused.  
"So, some creatures do so, and it's quite relaxing," Joseph said.  
"Oh," said Brandon. Then he prepares himself to go to sleep, and when he's about to. He said, "Goodnight." Joseph didn't reply for he already fell asleep. Brandon yawns, and so he too, went to sleep.  
And so, two trainers and their Pokemon sleep through the night, with the stars shining above.

End of Chapter 2  
Written by Josephiroth


	4. Chapter 3

Power of Three  
Chapter 3

The next morning, the sun slowly rises. In the small clearing, two trainers and five Pokemon continue sleeping. Brandon is asleep in his sleeping bag, while his Pidgey and Totodile continue sleeping with Brandon's jacket on them. And by the tree, Joseph is asleep against it, sitting up. With Sentret on his lap, and Gible and Chikorita beside him, the three Pokemon are asleep.  
As the sun continues to rise, the light shines across the land. Soon, Joseph begins to awaken the moment the sun ray's shine on him and the others. Chikorita, Gible and Sentret yawn as they awaken, and so did Joseph.  
And it's not just them, who awaken, but also Brandon and his two Pokemon. First one to sit up was Totodile, during so, the jacket fell off it and Pidgey.  
"Totodile," Totodile said in a yawn.  
Pidgey wakes up, and said, "Pidgey." It yawns right after.  
Brandon wakes up, and sits up. He yawns first, than said, "Good morning."  
Both Totodile and Pidgey look to Brandon, and Totodile smiled and said, "Totodile."  
"Pidgey," said Pidgey, also smiled.  
Brandon looks to them with a smile, and asks, "How are you two feeling?" Both Totodile and Pidgey stretch, and then look at Brandon, each with a smile. Brandon chuckles and said, "That's good."  
"Are your Pokemon alright?" Joseph said, Brandon and his two Pokemon looks at him. Joseph stood up, and is doing morning stretches. And so are his three Pokemon, Chikorita, Gible, and Sentret.  
"They are, and morning," Brandon said.  
"Morning," said Joseph, and he does one final stretch. Then takes his laptop bag and puts it on.  
"Chikorita," said Chikorita, saying good morning.  
"Gible," said Gible, also saying good morning.  
"Sentret," said Sentret, also said morning.  
"Totodile," said Totodile, replying back.  
"Pidgey," said Pidgey, also replied.  
Brandon gets out of his sleeping bag, and puts it into his backpack. Totodile gives Brandon his jacket; Brandon said thanks and puts it on. Then he looks over to Joseph, and asks, "So, which way now?"  
"We go our separate ways," Joseph said, and takes a pokeball from his gauntlet. One at a time, he calls Sentret, Gible, and Chikorita back into the pokeballs. Then have them on his gauntlet, and then turns around.  
"Wait, before you go. Can you tell me which way is Violet City?" Brandon asks... He and his two Pokemon looks at Joseph...  
Joseph didn't turn around to look at him, and he said, "North." He then walks off.  
"North... thanks," Brandon said. He looks to his Pokemon, and pulls out two pokeballs. "You two ready?" Both Totodile and Pidgey nodded, and so he calls them both back into the pokeballs.  
Just as he was about to walk, he realize one little thing. He doesn't know which way is north, since last night, Joseph lead him to this area. He tries to decide which way to go.  
"Oh great, I'm lost," Brandon said to himself, and then he looks towards one direction. "Well, might as well go that way," he than walks in that direction, but also forgot that in the direction he chose to walk, is also the same direction where Joseph went.

After a little while of walking in that direction, walking down the small path between the trees... Brandon notice something red further ahead disappears behind a tree. He wonders what that was, and quickly went over to the tree. He peaks around it, but then became surprise.  
"Why are you following me?" Joseph asks Brandon, looking at him. His red scarf blowing in the wind that was what Brandon had seen.  
"I'm not following you, I'm just walking northward," Brandon said.  
"This is east you idiot," Joseph said, looking at Brandon with an annoyed expression.  
Brandon looks surprised, and asks, "What did you just called me?"  
"I called you an idiot," Joseph said. Then points in one direction, and said, "That way is north."  
Brandon is mad, and said, "If you're so smart, than why are you not going to Violet City?"  
"Why should I?" Joseph asked.  
This surprised Brandon a little, and he asks, "Aren't you going to enter the Pokemon gyms?"  
"There's no point," Joseph said.  
"But your Pokemon are strong, if you're not battling the gyms. What are you going to do? Enter contests?" Brandon asks, forgetting about Joseph calling him an idiot.  
"No, I prefer to travel around," Joseph said.  
"But, you said you train your Pokemon. What are you training for?" Brandon asks, confused about that.  
"In case of facing a strong trainer on my travels," Joseph said. "Unlike you though, you need a lot of time before facing the Violet Gym."  
"Hey, my Pokemon are strong enough," Brandon said.  
"If you really think that, you need to train your two Pokemon a lot more. Or find yourself a right Pokemon that can help you. And usually Brandon, you need at least three Pokemon," Joseph said.  
Brandon starts thinking about it, than a thought comes to mind. He asks, "If you're just traveling around, how about we travel together, and you help me train my Pokemon?"  
"No way," Joseph said. "You need to do it yourself, just like all beginning trainers."  
Brandon asks, "But don't you think it would be best though, we could help each other?"  
"It's still a no," Joseph said, and he starts thinking about it. Then he said, "But if you're still going to bother me about it, than try to beat one of my Pokemon."  
"What does that prove?" Brandon asks, sounded confused about that.  
"Nothing, just wondering how strong you are if your team manage to beat one of my Pokemon," Joseph said.  
"Fine then," Brandon said. "Let's get started."  
"No, you train first before challenging me again," Joseph said, than he turns around and is about to walk away.  
"Wait," Brandon said, and Joseph stopped. "You said we could have a Pokemon battle now."  
"No, I didn't say now," Joseph said, turns slightly to look at him. "And I've seen your two Pokemon; my Pokemon can handle yours with ease."  
"If you're so sure, than let's have another battle right now. And let's see if I can take down one of your Pokemon," Brandon said, and in thought, he knows some moves that Joseph's Chikorita and Gible's moves, and now knows to be beware of Gible's Draco Meteor attack.  
"Not now," Joseph said, getting annoyed.  
"Yes now," said Brandon, they're little argument is getting a little louder.

A Pokemon is asleep in nearby bushes, and when the argument got a little louder. The Pokemon sleeping in the bushes woke up; mad for being disturbed from its asleep. It slowly rise up, and said "Elekid."  
During the argument, Brandon said to Joseph, "My Pokemon is capable of defeating one of yours."  
Joseph heard the noise, and looks at the direction where the noise came from. Brandon notices that Joseph is ignoring him, and so he said, "Don't ignore me."  
"Shush," Joseph said, and Brandon is a bit madder now.  
Then there is a bit of noises in the nearby bushes, and than a two feet tall Pokemon came out. It is a yellow, round-bodied Pokemon with black stripes and accentuations. Its arms are bulkier in proportion to its body and it has three claws instead of fingers. It has stripes on its arms, the two of which continue all the way around. It has two horns on top of its head that are shaped like the prongs of a plug, even with holes in their sides, making it look like a walking power plug. It has a black lightning bolt marking on its chest. Two rows of stripes are near the marking on the sides of its thighs, with the pattern continuing around its lower back. Its legs are black in coloration, and its feet are rounded and toeless, somewhat resembling shoes.  
"Who is that Pokemon?" Brandon asks... He looks surprised as he pulls out his Pokedex.  
"It's an Elekid," Joseph said, than Brandon uses his Pokedex to scan it.  
But just as it was, Elekid begun to spin its arms and yellow sparks appears around its horns. Then, it releases a yellow electrical blast from its horns, and struck both Joseph and Brandon.  
They both yell in shock surprised, being shocked by Elekid's electrical attack. As soon as that stopped, both Brandon and Joseph are lying on the ground, both with spiked hair.  
Elekid laughs while Brandon's Pokedex said, "Elekid… the Electric Pokémon. Elekid's weak spot is between its horns, but the electric current that runs there can shock the unwary."  
"Would've been better if you said it sooner, Pokedex," said Brandon, sounded annoyed.  
Joseph quickly got up, and shouted, "That's it! No more playing around!" Clearly mad now…  
Elekid laughs, and runs off. "Hey!" Get back here!" Joseph said, and follows Elekid.  
"Hey, wait Joseph!" Brandon shouts to him as he slowly gets up. He is still hurt by the thunder shock attack. It seems Elekid's attack was focus much on Brandon a bit more then Joseph. Brandon needs to sit down for a little while.

Right now, Joseph is chasing Elekid. And Elekid continues running, and laughing. As Joseph runs, he reaches for a pokeball on his gauntlet. Being prepared to bring out a Pokemon and battle Elekid…  
Soon, Elekid stops by a small clearing. Turns around and starts spinning its arms as it said, "Elekid!" Then it let's out another electrical blast from its horns.  
Joseph leaps out of the way just as it struck where he stood before. And when Joseph landed, he throws the pokeball upwards. "Come on out!" he said, and the pokeball opens and Gible came out.  
"Gible," said Gible, as she landed on the ground. She looks at Elekid, and gets ready to battle it.  
"Elekid," said Elekid, and once more uses thunder shock. It struck Gible, but Gible didn't feel it. An electrical attack does nothing to ground types like Gible. Elekid looks surprised and confused.  
Joseph chuckles and Elekid looks over at him. Joseph said, "Ground types have huge advantage on electric types, since electricity can't affect ground types. Now Gible, use dig…"  
"Gible," said Gible, than she leaps backwards. Back flips into the air, and dives towards the ground. Then she started digging, and soon disappeared into the ground.  
Elekid asks, "Elekid?" Wondering where Gible will come up. Further behind Elekid, Gible's head fin sticks out of the ground and is heading towards Elekid.  
Joseph smiled and said, "Now Gible." Then Elekid notices underneath it is cracks, and Gible pops right out and struck Elekid hard.  
Elekid yells as it went into the air, "Elekid!"  
"Good Gible and now use Dragon Rage," Joseph said.  
Gible landed first before Elekid did, and she said, "Gible." And then she opens her mouth, and fires a red-orange fireball from her mouth at Elekid. Elekid is struck in the back, and is sent flying towards a tree.  
Elekid hits the tree, and came down to the ground. "Elekid," said Elekid, before fainting.  
"Good job Gible," Joseph said, and then reaches into his laptop bag with his right hand. And he pulls out a pokeball, and looks at Elekid lying on the ground. "Time to capture you, go pokeball!" he said, and throws the pokeball right at Elekid.  
It struck Elekid, and it opens and Elekid went into it. The pokeball shook a little, and beeps a few times, until it stops. Joseph walks over to it, and picks up the pokeball. Then he looks at Gible, and said, "Well done Gible, and now Elekid is part of the team."  
"Gible," said Gible, smiled.  
Joseph went over to Gible, and kneels down. He said, "Your Dragon Rage was flawless."  
Gible smiled, and said, "Gible." Then Gible notices Joseph's hair, and laughs a little.  
"What?" Joseph asks… He looks confused. Then Gible points with her left claw at Joseph's hair. Joseph remembered, and said, "Oh that, well I guess it's going to take a while until my hair would be normal."  
"Gible," said Gible, smiled.  
Joseph sighs, and a thought comes to mind. "Might as well take a break here, seems this place is the best spot for training," he said.  
Gible smiled and Joseph went over to a tree and sat against. And Gible went to sit beside him, and Joseph said, "First is a good break, and after that we train." Gible nodded, and they both relax.

Back where Brandon is, after his little break. He now feels better, and he slowly got up. He moaned a little and said, "Great, just great." He stretches a bit.  
"Hi," said someone who is behind him.  
Brandon turns around to look at who it was, and sees a four feet tall kid. The kid is wearing a straw hat, blue short pants, white sleeveless shirt, black shoes, and carrying a bug net over his left shoulder.  
"Hi," Brandon said back.  
The kid notices Brandon's hair all spiked, and he asks, "Cool hair, who done it?"  
"Oh, well actually it was an Elekid, it shocked me," Brandon said.  
"Oh," the kid said, chuckling. Then he asks, "Say, want to have a Pokemon battle?"  
Brandon smiled, and thought a little. He said, "Sure, how many rounds?"  
"One on one would be good," the kid said, and moves away from him.  
"Okay," Brandon said, and as he watches the kid move away from him. He thinks of which Pokemon that would be best to face this kid's Pokemon.  
When the kid got into position, he pulls out his pokeball. But first he said, "Before we start, first introductions. Hi, I'm Billy."  
"Hi Billy, my name is Brandon," Brandon said.  
Billy smiled, and said, "Hi Brandon, and now time for you to meet my Pokemon. Go Spinarak," he throws it into the air, and it bursts open and a one foot and eight inches tall Pokemon appeared. The Spinarak is green, spider-like Pokémon. It has six yellow legs that each has a black stripe on them. The spots on Spinarak's abdomen resemble a face. Spinarak have a white horn on their head and pink mandibles.  
"A Spinarak," Brandon said, and pulls out his Pokedex, and uses it to scan it.  
His Pokedex said, "Spinarak, the String Spit Pokemon. The web spun by Spinarak can be considered its second nervous system. It is said that this Pokémon can determine what kind of prey is touching its web just by the tiny vibrations it feels through the web's strands."  
"That's a cool Pokemon you got," Brandon said.  
"Thanks, now how about yours?" Billy asks.  
"Spinarak," said Spinarak, readying itself to battle.  
Brandon pulls out a pokeball; he remembers that bug types are weak against flying types. He throws it into the air, "Meet Pidgey." The pokeball burst open, and his Pidgey came out and flies into the air.  
"Pidgey," said Pidgey, and looks down to see the opposing Spinarak.  
"Oh man," Billy said, sounded surprise and clearly didn't expect to see Pidgey. Then he smiled, and said, "This will be good training."  
Brandon heard that, and a thought comes to mind. He asks, "You training to face the Violet City gym?"  
"Yeah, I and my Spinarak are training hard. Once my Spinarak can beat a flying type, we'll be facing the Violet City Gym," Billy said.  
"Spinarak," said Spinarak, nodded while the face on its abdomen turn into a smiley face.  
Brandon chuckles when he saw that, than he said, "I and my Pokemon are training to face the Violet City Gym too."  
"That's cool," said Billy. "Now, let's go."  
"Right," Brandon said.  
"Pidgey," Pidgey said, waiting for what Spinarak will do or what Brandon will say.  
"Go Spinarak, use poison sting," said Billy and Spinarak opens its mouth and fires multiple purple needles. The poison sting attack is heading straight at Pidgey.  
"Pidgey, use gust, send those needles right back," Brandon said. Pidgey starts flapping its wings at a high speed, creating a miniature tornado that took in the purple needles. It went straight at Spinarak.  
"Dodge it Spinarak, use string shot on the trees," said Billy. Then his Spinarak looks at a tree nearby. Out of its mouth shoots out a string made of webbing. It struck the tree, and Spinarak uses the string shot to get to the tree without being pulled in the gust attack. The moment Spinarak got to the tree, the gust attack ended and the poison needles just disappear. As soon as that, Billy said, "Use string shot to slow Pidgey down." Spinarak started shooting web strings from its mouth, it headed straight at Pidgey.  
"Dodge it and use quick-attack," said Brandon, and Pidgey dodges the string shot. Then it flies straight at Spinarak, flying fast.  
Billy smiled as Pidgey nears Spinarak, and said, "Time for the special move. Use Night Shade…"  
Spinarak's horn glows black, and it fires a black beam from its horn at Pidgey. Pidgey is struck hard by it, but it hardly did anything. It did strike hard, but Pidgey seems undamaged by the attack. This caused Billy and Spinarak confused, than Billy remembers something. He asks, "Is your Pidgey a normal type as well?"  
"Uh yeah," Brandon said, than he remembers one little thing. Ghost types can't hurt normal types, and as well as normal types can't hurt ghost types. Brandon smiled, and said, "And your Spinarak isn't a ghost type."  
"Uh oh, quick use poison sting," said Billy, and Spinarak shoots multiple purple needles once more. And since Pidgey is practically close to Spinarak, it was a close rang strike. Pidgey is sent backwards after the poison sting is struck, and Pidgey lands on the ground.  
"Are you alright Pidgey?" Brandon asks as Pidgey gets up and flies into the air.  
"Pidgey," Pidgey said, reassuring Brandon that it is still good. Brandon smiled; there is still a chance that they could win.  
"Spinarak, use poison sting attack once more," Billy said, and Spinarak got off the tree and went onto the ground. Then Spinarak opens its mouth and fires multiple purple needles right at Pidgey.  
"Use gust once more Pidgey," Brandon said, and Pidgey begins flapping its wings once more. But instead of a small tornado, suddenly a much stronger and a little larger one is created. It headed straight at the poison sting, blowing away it away and headed straight at Spinarak.  
"Dodge it Spinarak!" Billy said and Spinarak is about to use string shot to get to a nearby tree. But the strong gust attack struck Spinarak hard; Spinarak is blown off the ground and headed straight at a different tree. Spinarak hit the tree head first, and went down to the ground, fainted. Billy rushes over to Spinarak, to see if it's alright.  
Brandon looks over to his Pidgey, and Pidgey flew in the air towards him. Then just flying near Brandon… Brandon asks, "Was that a new move?"  
"Pidgey," Pidgey said and nodded. Then suddenly Pidgey started glowing, glowing white and very bright.  
Brandon covers his eyes with his right arm and asks, "What's going on?"  
Billy had called Spinarak back into the pokeball, and saw it happening. He said, "Your Pidgey is evolving!"  
Brandon looks surprised, and he steps back to look at Pidgey so it won't be so blinding. Pidgey's body begins to grow to three feet and seven inches tall, and when the light faded, Pidgey is now different.  
It is a large raptor-like bird. While its primary color is brown, its plumage is much more elaborate than its pre-evolution, Pidgey. Its head-crest is much longer than Pidgey's and is a reddish color. The plumage of its tail is also quite colorful, alternating between red and yellow. Other than its ornamental plumage, its basic coloration is similar to Pidgey, with pinkish-gray feet and black markings around its eyes. It now has powerful talons. It said, "Pidgeotto."  
Brandon slowly pulled out his Pokedex, and scans Pidgey's new form. His Pokedex said, "Pidgeotto, an evolved form of Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey."  
"Cool, you've evolved into a Pidgeotto," Brandon said out loud, smiled at his Pokemon.  
"Pidgeotto," said Pidgeotto, smiled back. Brandon holds his right arm up, and Pidgeotto landed on it.  
"That was awesome," said Billy, he walks over to Brandon and his Pidgeotto. "And what a surprise to see that whirlwind attack, it usually sends the opposing Pokemon away, not damages it."  
"So, that move was Whirlwind," Brandon said, than looks to Pidgeotto. He said, "This is great, you've evolved and learned a new move."  
"Pidgeotto," said Pidgeotto, smiled.  
"That was a good battle, but it's time for me to get back to Cherrygrove City," Billy said.  
"Need to get to a Pokemon Center?" Brandon asks, and Billy nodded.  
"That, and train even harder," Billy said, and holds out his right hand. Brandon then shakes Billy's hand, and Billy said, "When we meet again, I and Spinarak will be much stronger then before."  
"It will be another good Pokemon battle," Brandon said, and Billy nodded. Turns around and walks away, and Brandon said, "Bye."  
"Pidgeotto," said Pidgeotto.  
"Bye," said Billy, and he walks off.  
Both Brandon and Pidgeotto watches Billy walk away, and soon Billy is gone. Brandon looks over to Pidgeotto, and said, "Well, let's go find Joseph. I think we're more then ready to beat him."  
"Pidgeotto," said Pidgeotto, agreeing. Then Pidgeotto got off of Brandon's arm, and flies off into the air.  
"Once you find Joseph, hurry back," Brandon said, and Pidgeotto nodded and flies off, heading in a different direction. Brandon watches Pidgeotto fly off, and chose to follow where Pidgeotto flew off.

Further away, both Joseph and Gible still having a break. A few minutes later, Pidgeotto saw them, and flies away. Two minutes later, Joseph opens his eyes, and he looks down at Gible. Gible is still asleep, sleeping beside him. Joseph places his right hand on Gible's head, and rubs a little.  
The moment he did that, Gible woke up. Her eye slight open, and she looks up at Joseph. Gible said, "Gible."  
"Well Gible, breaks over," Joseph said, and he slowly got up. And Gible got up and looks at Joseph. Joseph said, "Now, it's time for training."  
"Gible," said Gible, agreeing with her trainer.  
"Pidgeotto," said someone nearby, sounded loud.  
Both Joseph and Gible heard and look in the direction where the sound came from. And they see Brandon and a Pidgeotto flying beside him, Brandon walks towards him. "Instead of training, first is the Pokemon battle," Brandon said.  
"I see your Pidgey has evolved into a Pidgeotto," Joseph said, looking at Pidgeotto.  
"Yeah, thanks to a good battle from facing a Spinarak," Brandon said.  
"A simple Spinarak... must've been a strong one that got your Pokemon to evolve," Joseph said.  
"It was, so aren't we going to have the Pokemon battle?" Brandon asks.  
"Very well, the one that your Pokemon will be facing is my Gible," Joseph said.  
Gible moves in front of Joseph, and said, "Gible." Gible smiled and is prepared to battle.  
"Okay," Brandon said, and thinks first. Gible is a dragon and a ground type, so a water type like Totodile will be a wise choice. So he pulls out a pokeball that holds his Totodile within.  
"Pidgeotto," said Pidgeotto, after seeing Brandon pull out a pokeball. Pidgeotto flew right in front of Brandon.  
Brandon notices, and he asks, "You want to face Gible first?"  
"Pidgeotto," said Pidgeotto, nodded and looks down at Gible, clearly wants payback from before.  
"It seems your Pidgeotto does want to face my Gible first," Joseph said.  
"Well alright, okay Pidgeotto," Brandon said.  
Joseph and Gible walks backwards, headed to the other side of the clearing. Joseph said, "Than let's go."  
"Okay Pidgeotto, use gust," Brandon said, and Pidgeotto quickly flaps its wings to create a small tornado. It is sent straight towards Gible.  
"Dodge it and use Sandstorm," Joseph said, and Gible dodges the gust attack. Then when landed on the ground, Gible gets ready. Gible waves one arm to kick up sand, then waves the other kick up more sand, soon a sandstorm is created. The sandstorm consumes the area, and it also damages Pidgeotto.  
"Pidgeotto," said Pidgeotto, sounded hurt by it when it hit.  
The sandstorm covers the area, and the view of the two Pokemon seems a little hard. Brandon is having a hard to see Pidgeotto, even harder to see where Gible is. So he asks, "Are you okay Pidgeotto?"  
"Pidgeotto," said Pidgeotto, is okay to battle, but does sound a little tired though.  
Then he heard Joseph said out loud, "You'll never be able to beat Gible if you can't see her. Now Gible, Dragon Rage."  
Brandon tries to see where Gible is, but than he said, "Prepare to dodge, Pidgeotto."  
"Pidgeotto," Pidgeotto said back, and tries to see where Gible will attack from. The only spot Pidgeotto didn't look is right underneath it. Suddenly a red-orange fireball shoots upwards and struck Pidgeotto… "Pidgeotto!" it said out loud, felt the direct hit and went upwards.  
Brandon shouted in surprise, "Pidgeotto!" Pidgeotto is hurt from the attack, but is still able to battle; it is now flying high in the air. Then it felt some more damage from the sandstorm.  
"Brandon," Joseph said out loud. "Did you check your Pokedex to see what moves Pidgeotto has learned after evolving?"  
Brandon realizes that he didn't, so he quickly pulls out his Pokedex. Presses a few buttons, and soon his Pokedex said, "Pidgeotto's moves are Tackle, Sand-Attack, Gust, Quick-Attack, Whirlwind, and Twister."  
Brandon thinks about it, than he said, "Pidgeotto, use twister!"  
"Pidgeotto," said Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto floats in the air, looking upwards. Than starts to spin its body around, going around and around, soon creating a twister around it. The twister grew larger, and the sandstorm is being dragged into it, creating a sand twister.  
"No, Gible!" Joseph said as Gible is pulled into the twister.  
"Yeah, go Pidgeotto!" said Brandon cheering on his Pokemon.  
Gible felt the attack from the sand twister, for twister is a dragon type attack. And dragon types like Gible are weak against dragon moves too. While Pidgeotto went on with its sand twister attack, it feels the pain from the sandstorm still. And as so, Gible is getting hurt by the twister.  
Joseph has a feeling that this would be a big problem. And he said out loud, "Gible, Draco Meteor!"  
Brandon heard and asks, "What? Your attack will miss!"  
In the twister, Gible's body glows orange and an orange ball of light forms inside her body. Gible opens her mouth wide, and a huge orange orb appears inside. Of course inside the twister, they didn't see Gible, but they can see the orange orb. Then they watch as the orb is fired and spiral upwards in the sand twister.  
Pidgeotto saw the orange orb, and had to stop in order to dodge the move. As soon as it stops, the sand twister soon ended. The orange ball burst in the sky, releasing multiple smaller spheres downward. Pidgeotto remembered the attack from before, and now it manages to dodge the Draco Meteor attack.  
Gible landed on the ground, and looks upwards at Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto looks downwards, and smiled a little.  
"Way to go Pidgeotto," said Brandon, than he notices that Pidgeotto is much more tired. He pulls out the pokeball, and points it towards Pidgeotto. He said, "Return to your pokeball, Pidgeotto." A red beam shoots out from the pokeball, and it went at Pidgeotto. When it touched, Pidgeotto glows read and returns into the pokeball.  
"You made a wise choice," Joseph said. "But my Gible is still strong to handle your next Pokemon." Gible still looks ready to battle.  
Brandon puts the pokeball that holds Pidgeotto back into his pocket, and pulls out the one that contains Totodile. He said, "Maybe, but my Totodile is a water type. And ground types are weak against water attacks. So go Totodile!" He throws the pokeball high into the air, it burst open and Totodile came right out.  
Totodile landed three feet ahead of Brandon, and looks ready for battle. "Totodile," said Totodile.  
"Time for the last round, Gible, dig," Joseph said, and then Gible digs into the ground.  
Brandon is surprised, didn't expect the move dig. He said, "Totodile, be prepared to use water gun." Totodile nodded, and gets ready and wonders where Gible will pop out of.  
While Brandon is wondering, he notices a little further a way. A fin is out of the ground, and is heading straight towards Totodile from the left. Brandon realizes and said out loud, "To your left!"  
Totodile looks and saw the fin getting close. As soon as that, Gible pops out of the ground close to Totodile, about to strike hard. Gible didn't expect Totodile looking right her. At that close range, Totodile opens its mouth and releases a spiral of water and struck Gible.  
Gible is hit hard and sent backwards as the water hurts her body, and she landed on the ground. Gible gains her balance, and still ready for battle. Gible is hurt by the water gun attack, but is still capable to continue.  
Brandon is confused by that, and he asks, "What the? Why didn't the water attack defeat Gible?"  
"Simple, even though water attacks have advantage over ground types. Gible is part dragon, which means water hardly affect her. Have you forgotten that Gible is part dragon?" Joseph asks, sounded annoyed a little. Considering Brandon had seen Gible use dragon attacks three times.  
"Oh yeah," Brandon said, realizing that. Then he said, "Go Totodile, use water gun once more." Totodile prepares to use water gun once more.  
"Dragon Rage," Joseph said, and Gible prepares to use dragon rage.  
Right at the exact same time, Totodile releases a spiral of water from its mouth while Gible opens her mouth and fires a red-orange fireball. Both water gun and dragon rage struck, and burst into steam on contact. Covering the area in steam that only lasted a few seconds…  
"Go Totodile, bite," said Brandon, and Totodile went right at Gible.  
"Take Down," said Joseph, and Gible charges at Totodile at very high speed.  
Both Gible and Totodile collide with each other, Totodile bites on Gible and holds on while Gible continues charging. Gible charges right into the tree, slamming Totodile against it. Totodile got hurt from the pain, but still holding on.  
Brandon sees this to be a perfect opportunity, so he said, "Now's your chance Totodile, another water gun."  
Joseph said, "Tackle Totodile into the tree again!" Gible does that, with Totodile on her head. Slams Totodile into the tree with tackle attack, but Totodile refuse to let go. Until it suddenly releases, and a spiral of water from its mouth and struck Gible hard… Gible is sent backwards, and is very hurt.  
Gible slowly got up, and both she and Totodile look at each other. Both are very tired, and a second later they both smiled at each other. Then they both collapse forward, face first into the ground, both fainted at the same time.  
Brandon looks surprised, and so is Joseph. They both rush over to their Pokemon and check if they're okay.  
Brandon picks up his Totodile, and asks, "Are you okay Totodile?"  
Totodile is very tired, and looks at Brandon. It said, "Totodile," than it went to sleep.  
"You did well Gible, and you deserve a good rest," Joseph said, and he holds out Gible's pokeball and calls her back into the ball. He then places the pokeball on his gauntlet, than turns to look at Brandon.  
Brandon looks at Joseph while Totodile rest in his arms, and then Joseph said, "Your Totodile is quite strong, and it was a good battle."  
"It was," Brandon said and nodded. Then he said, "And now you know what that means."  
"Yes," Joseph said. "I help you train to get better as we travel together." He sighed a little, than he said, "I got to admit, I didn't thought that your Totodile was capable of defeating my Gible, and your Totodile proved me wrong."  
"Ha, I told you my Totodile is strong," Brandon said. Then he realizes something, and he asks, "How come you asked if I had checked my Pokedex about Pidgeotto's moves?"  
"Simple, when battling your Pidgeotto, I had a feeling that Pidgeotto knows another move," Joseph said. "And now we know."  
"Yep," said Brandon, still holding Totodile. He then asks, "So, any medicine I should give Totodile?"  
Joseph said, "Your Totodile and Pidgeotto needs a good rest, obviously." He turns around, than he added, "And also gives your Totodile a back massage. Now," he then looks upwards. Seeing that it is almost evening, so he said, "We find a good area to train tomorrow, and rest for tonight."  
"Okay," Brandon said, and he follows Joseph. They continue walking on, heading towards a good location to rest for the night.  
After a long walk, they came to a good location, kind of a rocky area. With a few trees, some has fruit. They both think it's a wise location to rest, and they both brought out their Pokemon. Brandon set's his backpack down.  
Brandon's Totodile and Pidgeotto are resting beside a large rock. Then when Brandon looks over at Joseph's Pokemon, he sees Gible sleeping beside a large rock as well. And near her is Elekid, it seems very tired. Both Chikorita and Sentret seem to be helping Joseph gather fruit from trees.  
"So you caught Elekid?" Brandon asks.  
"I did," Joseph said, holding some fruit. He gives one to Chikorita, one to Sentret, and went and places two by Gible and Elekid.  
Brandon continues to look at him, and a thought comes to mind. Yesterday, before their battle, Totodile grabs Joseph's scarf and almost choked him, Joseph got mad after, and he faced Brandon in a Pokemon battle. Then today, Elekid shocked them both, Joseph got mad after that too and he chased Elekid and caught it. He then asks, "You know what?" Joseph, Chikorita and Sentret turns to look at him. "When someone attacks you, you fight back, like self-defense," Brandon said.  
Joseph doesn't looks surprised, he already knows that. He said, "So..."  
"Okay," Brandon said, and thought to himself. He now knows that if he or any of his Pokemon struck Joseph by accident, there would be a battle right after.  
"Right now Brandon, eat your snack and get some rest," Joseph said, and he begun to eat his fruit, while Chikorita ate hers, and so does Sentret.  
Brandon sat down, and went to pick three fruits from the tree. Then takes two and set them in front of Totodile and Pidgey, than he takes his and sat down and started eating. As Brandon ate, he suddenly thought of something.  
He looks at Joe's Chikorita, she is eating. Brandon wonders how Joseph knows that his Chikorita is female. And so he asks, "Joseph, how do you know that your two Pokemon are female? Is it because of your gauntlet?"  
Joseph looks at him as he soon finish his fruit, and he said, "Yeah, my gauntlet is very useful in a way. But I could almost tell what gender the Pokemon is, from the voice."  
"Wait, you can understand Pokemon?" Brandon asks in surprise, nearly dropped his fruit.  
"If you think like speaking with them, that's not it. I mean understanding the voice, the sound," Joseph said.  
"Chikorita," said Chikorita, smiled after finishing her fruit. Than came over to Joseph, lies down beside him and Joseph pets her back.  
Brandon asks, "By the sound of the voice?" He is confused about that.  
"I know it kind of sounds confusing, so let's just say I use my gauntlet for knowing," Joseph said, and he continues rubbing Chikorita's back.  
"Oh okay," Brandon said, than he looks over at his Totodile and Pidgeotto. Those two are still asleep.  
Joseph notices, and said, "Would you like to know about Totodile and Pidgeotto?"  
"Sure," Brandon said.  
"Totodile is male and Pidgeotto is female," Joseph said.  
"Oh," Brandon said, looks surprised a little. Then he looks over at Elekid, and asks, "How about your Elekid?"  
"He's male and Sentret here," Joseph said, and Sentret went onto Joseph's lap. "Sentret is female," he than pats her back.  
"Oh, cool," Brandon said, and then he notices that the sun in the sky is about to set. He reaches for his backpack, opens it and pulls out his sleeping bag. Then he gets ready for bed.  
Joseph got Sentret off his lap, and takes off his laptop back and sets it against a rock. He lies down on the ground, places his head on his laptop bag. Chikorita went and lies down on top of his chest, while Sentret lies down beside him.  
Brandon got into his sleeping bag, and uses his backpack as a pillow. Then he looks over to Joseph, and asks, "So Joseph, what time tomorrow do we train?"  
"In the afternoon, but not this area," Joseph said. "Somewhere else, so in the morning, we travel. Now go to sleep," he than yawns, and so did his two Pokemon.  
"Okay, goodnight," Brandon said, and then he yawns.  
"Goodnight," Joseph said, and so, both trainers and the Pokemon went to sleep. Again tonight, when the sun fully set, the stars shine in the sky.

The next morning, just as the sun slowly rises. The sun shines over the area, and as so, the light causes Brandon to slowly wake up. He yawns as he sat up.

"Elekid," said Elekid.  
Brandon looks over to where the voice is, and sees both Joseph and Elekid already awake. And they're both gather some fruit from the tree. Brandon yawns again, and said, "Good morning, I see you two already woke up."  
"Good morning, and yes we have," Joseph said. He continues picking some fruit from the tree, and said, "Just gather some fruit, just incase the training field we'll use doesn't have fruit." Elekid is holding his laptop bag, it's open, and each fruit Joseph takes, he puts it into the bag.  
Brandon then notices something, Gible, Chikorita, and Sentret aren't there. He is about to ask, until he heard, "Totodile." He looks, and sees his Totodile and Pidgeotto finish eating their fruit. Brandon smiled, and said, "Good morning you two, enjoyed your breakfast?"  
Both Pokemon smiled, and Pidgeotto said, "Pidgeotto."  
"Totodile," said Totodile.  
Then they hear Joseph said, "You best get ready." Brandon turns to look at Joseph, and sees that he throws one fruit to him. Brandon caught it, and begun eating.  
As soon as he finished, he got out of his sleeping bag. Fold it up and put it into his backpack. Then he looks over to Joseph and Elekid, Elekid gave Joseph his laptop bag. Joseph puts it over his shoulder, than they each started eating a fruit.  
Brandon than asks, "So, where's your other three Pokemon?" Joseph holds his gauntlet up, three pokeballs in the slots. It means that Gible, Chikorita, and Sentret are inside those pokeballs. "Oh," Brandon said, than both his Totodile and Pidgeot went over to him.  
After one bite of his fruit, Joseph said, "If you have nothing to do now, now would be a good time to give your Pokemon a little massage."  
"Good idea," Brandon said, and he looks over to Totodile. "Okay Totodile, please lie down on your stomach."  
"Totodile," said Totodile, smiled and lies down in front of Brandon. Brandon uses his hands and begun massaging Totodile's back. After a few good minutes, Totodile smiled and said, "Totodile."  
Brandon stops and looks at his Pidgeotto, and said, "Okay, now it's your turn."  
"Pidgeotto," said Pidgeotto, she smiled and turns around. Brandon carefully gives his Pidgeotto a nice massage, and a few more minutes after. Pidgeotto said with a smile, "Pidgeotto." Both Pidgeotto and Totodile are happy.  
As soon as Brandon stopped, he heard Joseph said, "Okay, now it's time to continue on."  
"Alright," Brandon said and got up. He saw Joseph hold out a pokeball, and calls Elekid back into it and he place it on one of the slots on his gauntlet. Brandon looks at his two Pokemon then, and asks, "Would you two like to go back into the pokeballs?"  
Totodile shook his head, while Pidgeotto yawns. Brandon said with a smile, "Okay." He pulls out a pokeball, and calls Pidgeotto back into it. He then pockets the pokeball, and kneels down. Picks up his backpack and puts it on his back, and just at the same time. Totodile climbs on, his feet on the back and holding onto Brandon's left shoulder.  
"Totodile," said Totodile.  
Brandon smiled as he looks at his Totodile, he slowly got up. He turns to look at Joseph, and asks, "So, which way?"  
Joseph turns to look in one direction, and Brandon looks that way. Further away is a mountain, it is a long walk no doubt. Then Joseph said, "That way leads to a rocky area, a good location. A perfect one to train water, flying, grass, electric and dragon types…"  
Brandon asks, "So not normal types?" Considering that Joseph's Sentret is a normal type.  
"True, but a normal type could almost train anywhere. So let's go," Joseph said, and he walks off in that direction.  
"Totodile," said Totodile.  
"Right," and Brandon follows behind, and so both trainers walk through the forest.

Just about an hour later, both trainers are nearing the area they're heading too. Both trainers hardly spoke, while Totodile said, "Totodile," once in a while.  
It is a good walk, and peaceful, few Pokemon in the wild made noises. A nice gentle wind, Joseph's scarf floated for a few seconds.  
Suddenly something landed on Joseph's head, he said, "Huh?"  
Both Brandon and Totodile look and see a pink bow on Joe's head. They both started laughing. Joseph became confused, he uses his right hand and takes it off to see what it is. After seeing it, he glares a little at Brandon and Totodile.  
Brandon saw, and said, "Hey, you did look funny with the pink ribbon on your head."  
"Shut up," Joseph said, but both Brandon and Totodile continue laughing. Joseph looks at the pink bow; it's too big for a human. He wonders where it came from, and so he looks upwards. He notices something, and asks, "Huh?"  
"What is it?" Brandon asks, manages to stop laughing. Then he looks up, and he sees three red dragons like creatures far above. "What are they?" Brandon asks. As soon as he said that, Totodile also looks upwards.  
Joseph wonders, and said, "Maybe this bow belongs to one of them." But then heard something from above, and realizes something. As those three dragon-like creatures fly off in one direction. Joseph runs off in that direction, following them.  
"Hey wait," Brandon said, and ran after him.  
Totodile is still on Brandon's shoulder, and he is confused. He asks, "Totodile?"

After the long run, both trainers arrive to where the dragon-like creatures have landed. Both trainers and Totodile hides behind the bushes and looks at the three… They are very dragon-like Pokemon. They each have a long tail with a fire burning at the tip. They each have extremely sharp claws, a long neck, and two horns protruding from the back of their heads. The front of their two wings is blue, while the back is orange like the most of its body. And these three are quite large; two of them are like seven feet tall while one is nine feet tall.  
Brandon looks surprised and pulls out a Pokedex. Joseph moves his gauntlet in front of him, and they both watch as their equipment scans the three dragon-like Pokemon. Soon Brandon's Pokedex said, "Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. Charizard's powerful flame can melt absolutely anything."  
"These two are much larger then the ones my friend Jayden has," Brandon said, still looks surprised.  
"That's strange," Joseph said, and Brandon looks at him while Totodile watches the three Charizards. Joseph is looking at his gauntlet, and said, "Charizards normally grow to five feet and seven inches tall, but these are larger."  
"Maybe they're wild Charizards?" Brandon asks.  
"That's a possibility, I don't know any other trainer to have a large Charizard," Joseph said.  
"If they are, what would they be doing here? Do they live in this forest?" Brandon asks Joseph.  
"If they do, make sure Totodile is out of your pokeball at all time. It says in my gauntlet that if a Charizard gets mad, the flame on its tail could cause a forest fire," Joseph said, than he shook his head. "No, I don't think they live in the forest, they're probably from a rocky area in the nearby mountains."  
"If that's true, than why are they here?" Brandon asks.  
"I don't know," Joseph said, and then both trainers watch the three Charizards.  
"Totodile," said Totodile, looks a little worried when Joseph said forest fire.  
As they watch, they notice the large Charizard is actually hurt. The large Charizard seems to have many bruises and scorch marks on its body, meaning the large Charizard has been hurt almost every day. Then they saw two other Charizards making several noises, than one of the two went and slashes the large Charizard's right arm.  
"Charizard!" said the large one, it's in pain and then it holds its head and folds its wings over the front. Then both of the seven foot tall Charizards started laughing.  
Both Joseph and Brandon looks mad at this, and Brandon said, "They're bullying it."  
"I know," Joseph said, than he stands up. Walks forward, and with the sound of leafs rustling in the bush. Both Charizards turn around and sees Joseph, and Joseph said, "Leave that Charizard alone."  
Brandon came out of the bushes than, and just as he came beside Joseph. His Totodile said, "Totodile!"  
"Yeah, two against one isn't fair," Brandon said.  
Both Charizards begin laughing, they're laughing at the two trainers and Totodile. Then one of the two opens its mouth wide at them, and releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth. It headed right at Joseph and Brandon.  
"Yikes!" both trainers shouted at the same time, Joseph leaps to the left and Brandon leaps to the right. The flames from that attack struck a tree, and in seconds it is on fire.  
"Totodile, use water gun," Brandon said, and Totodile leaps off his shoulder. Totodile releases a spiral of water from his mouth at the burning tree. A few seconds later, the tree is no longer burning, but definitely burnt.  
Joseph turns to look at the one who burned the tree, and shouted, "Idiot! You could've made a forest fire." But both of the two Charizards just laugh, seems they don't care. Joseph is mad now; he grabs a pokeball on his gauntlet with his right hand. And he said, "If you two won't leave, than we battle! Go Elekid!" He throws the pokeball up in the air, it burst open and Elekid came out.  
"Elekid," said Elekid, ready for battle.  
"Go Totodile," Brandon said, and his Totodile moves to get beside Elekid.  
Both Charizards looks down at Totodile and Elekid, and they both started laughing. Both Elekid and Totodile glares at them, and Totodile shouted, "Totodile!"  
Brandon looks over to Joseph, and asks, "You ready?" Joseph nodded, than Brandon said, "Go Totodile, use water gun!"  
"Thunder Shock Elekid," said Joseph.  
"Totodile," said Totodile, release a spiral of water from his mouth at the Charizards. Both Charizards were hit together by the water gun, mainly the front of them are lightly soaked. It seems the water gun attack hardly hurt them, meaning they're strong. This made Brandon confused…  
"Elekid," said Elekid, spins his arms around to gather electricity. Yellow sparks appears around Elekid's horns. Then, Elekid releases a yellow electrical blast from them at the Charizards. It struck where Totodile's water gun struck and it shock them.  
Both Charizards shouted in surprise as they felt massive pain. Brandon looks over to Joseph while both Charizards are being shocked by Elekid's attack. Brandon asks, "How come Totodile's water gun hardly hurt them, while Elekid's thunder shock did a lot of damage?"  
"It seems these two are stronger then a normal Charizard, but they're also flying types so they're weak against electrical attacks. And also, I think it is because of the water gun," Joseph said.  
"Of course, water conducts electricity," Brandon said, and smiled. "Electrical attacks get stronger when hit someone that is wet."  
Joseph nodded, and said, "You continue attacking them with water gun and Elekid shocks them."  
"Right," Brandon said.  
Elekid soon stops, and both Charizards glares at both Totodile and Elekid. Then they both went at the two small Pokemon with their claws glowing white, they're using slash.  
"Dodge it," said both trainers, and both Elekid and Totodile dodge the two Charizards Slash attacks.  
Joseph looks to Brandon, and said, "Keep them facing Totodile while Elekid gets stronger." Then he looks to Elekid, and said, "Meditate."  
"Elekid," said Elekid, he sits on the ground and meditates. His body becomes outlined in white energy.  
Brandon has no idea of what Joseph is doing, but thinks he got a good idea. So he looks to Totodile, and said, "Water gun!" Totodile releases another spiral of water, it struck both Charizards again, and both of them turn to Totodile. Then they both went at Totodile with slash.  
"Dodge and use water gun again," Brandon said, and Totodile dodges their slash attacks. After the dodge, Totodile strikes both Charizards with water gun. Both Charizards get wet again, and in fury, they both continue attacking Totodile with slashes. Totodile continues dodging, and Elekid continues meditating, powering ups his attack strength.

High above the battle, in the sky, there appears to be another large Charizard. But with someone on its back, a woman holding a binocular and is looking down at the battle. She said, "Wow, those two trainers are doing well with those two."  
"Charizard?" said the Charizard, looking at her.  
"They are," said the woman. "But I wonder if it's enough, those two aren't using their fire attacks." She means the two Charizards. So she continues watching.

After a little while of dodging and Totodile using water gun on both Charizards. Both Charizards are drenched, and they're extremely furious with Totodile.  
Then Elekid's body becomes surrounded by a white aura, it means that his power is maxed out. Joseph saw it, and said, "Now, Thunder Shock."  
Elekid got out of the position, and starts spinning his arms around. Yellow sparks appear around Elekid's horns. Then, Elekid releases another yellow electrical blast from them at both Charizards.  
Since both Charizards are drenched from several hits of Totodile's water gun, the moment the thunder shock struck. Both Charizards are felt it and yells in pain, they both felt a lot of pain, a lot of damage. As soon as Elekid's thunder shock ended, both Charizards seem unable to move, they're both paralyzed.  
"Low Kick," Joseph said, and Elekid ran right at them. Struck one with low kick, striking the legs hard... From the move meditate; Elekid's low kick is stronger then before. The first Charizard fell to the ground, than Elekid went to strike the other Charizard with low kick.  
But the second Charizard was expecting that, and opens its mouth and is about to use flamethrower. Brandon saw, and said, "Water Gun."  
Totodile releases one more spiral of water out of his mouth and it went and struck Charizard in the mouth. Charizard became surprised and tries to move its mouth away, until Elekid struck Charizard's feet with low kick, causing it to trip backwards. Both Charizards are knocked out.  
Both Totodile and Elekid are tired, and Joseph and Brandon went over to them. Brandon kneels down to Totodile, and said, "You great Totodile."  
"Totodile," said Totodile, smiled at his trainer.  
"You too Elekid," Joseph said, he smiled to his Pokemon.  
"Elekid," said Elekid, smiled.  
Then Joseph looks over to the large Charizard, it is looking at them. Seeing the eyes, it seems scared of them. Joseph got up, and slowly went towards it. Holding both of his hands up, and the large Charizard seem to have flinched.  
Joseph saw it, and said, "Don't worry Charizard; I'm not here to hurt you." He walks towards the Charizard slowly.  
Brandon watches, but also he, Totodile and Elekid keeps an eye on the two Charizards lying on the ground.  
Joseph kneels down, reaches into his laptop bag and pulls out his medicine bag. He said as he opens it, "You're going to be alright Charizard."  
The large Charizard looks down at him, and Joseph takes some potions out. He then uses the potions, and heals all the injuries. Also uses some bandages as well, putting them on any recent slash marks. As soon after all that, the large Charizard is feeling a bit better, it smiled down at Joseph.  
Then Joseph puts his potions back in the bag, and puts it into is laptop bag. Than pulls out a canister that appears to hold different kinds of berries. He opens it, and pulls out a yellow better with red small dots on it. He holds it up with his right hand, and said, "This is a Sitrus berry, not sure if you need it, but it will give you enough energy to help you feel better."  
"Char," said the large Charizard, looking down at Joseph's hand. It moves its snout closer to it, and sniffs it. It smell nice, than it licks Joseph's hand, taking the berry and begins eating it. Joseph pulls his hand back, and wipes the saliva off on his right leg. The Charizard continues chewing the sitrus berry, than swallows.  
Some seconds later, from the berry, it felt better. All the minor injuries from before is gone completely. It stands up, and looks down at Joseph with a smile.  
Joseph chuckles a little, than a thought comes to mind. He then puts the canister back into his laptop bag, and pulls out the pink bow from before. He holds it to the Charizard, and asks, "Is this yours?"  
Charizard smiled, and said, "Charizard!" It then lowers its head down to Joe's eye-level. Joseph smiled, and puts the pink bow on the Charizard's head, right between the horns. As soon as that, the Charizard raises its head and shakes it a little to see if the pink bow is still on. It still is, and with glee, it suddenly hugs Joseph, hugging him tight.  
Joseph is surprised, and couldn't say anything. Brandon, Totodile and Elekid started laughing after seeing that happen.  
Brandon said, "So that Charizard must be a female, because of the pink bow."  
"She is," said someone, both trainers, Totodile and Elekid heard. Joseph couldn't see who said it and Charizard knows but still hugs Joseph.  
Then both Elekid and Totodile looks upwards, and Elekid pointed upwards while Totodile said, "Totodile."  
Brandon asks as he looks up, "Huh?" Up above is another Charizard, and soon it landed near the large female Charizard.  
The female Charizard let's go of Joseph, and he fell backwards, landing on his butt in surprise. He looks over at the new Charizard; it too has a pink bow on its head. And someone got off of her back.  
A woman stood beside her Charizard, she is about six feet tall. Has long dark green hair, in a ponytail. Has a red pointing down triangle earring on both ears, wears a red shirt, red short pants, dark red long leather boots, and a watch on left arm. She said, "Hi, I'm Liza, I'm a Charizard Trainer."  
"Hi, I'm Brandon, and he's Joseph," said Brandon.  
"So all these Charizards are yours?" Joseph asks, looking at her with a confused look.  
Liza shook her head, and said, "No, Charla is my only Charizard." She then pats Charla on the neck, and said, "The one that hugged you and the two over there are wild Pokemon."  
"So I was right, they were wild Pokemon," Brandon said.  
"Yeah, but they usually stay in the Charicific Valley," Liza said, looking at the one that had hugged Joseph before. "She and Charla are best friends, but it's kind of difficult when those two keep bothering her."  
Brandon asks, "Charicific Valley?"  
Joseph looks at his gauntlet, presses a few hidden buttons. Then a little screen appeared and a few words appear. Joseph read them out loud, "Charicific Valley natural reserve is a well-known Charizard habitat that is officially off-limits to tourists."  
"Yep," Liza said. "I look after the place to protect them from poachers."  
"Wow, must be a great job," Brandon said. "It must be hard for you, Liza." Brandon walks over to her, and Totodile went beside him and Elekid went over to Joseph.  
"It is a great job, it's not really hard too," Liza said with a smile.  
"Uh, may I ask why were those two bothering her?" Joseph asks, looking at Liza first, than to the large Charizard.  
"Those two are trying to prove to all the Charizards in the valley that they're strong, and so they attacked her. She won't battle them because she is very peaceful," Liza said.  
"Peaceful?" Brandon asks… he looks confused. "But she's bigger then those two, why won't she fight back?"  
"She doesn't like battling," Liza said.  
"Okay, now that's uh confusing," Joseph said… he slowly got up. He asks, "If she hates battling, than how did she evolve into a Charizard?"  
Liza said, "She and my Charla trained together when they were Charmanders, but she won't battle anyone. She trained, but won't battle any other Charizards. In order to be alright in the valley, she needed to become a Charizard."  
Brandon chuckles a little, and said, "Ha, she somehow reminds me of you Joseph."  
"Huh?" Joseph asks. Joseph reaches down and picks up his laptop back, putting the strap over his shoulder.  
"Can't be battling, I saw you two facing them," said Liza, she turns to look at the two Charizards; they're still asleep on the ground.  
"No, Joseph told me that he trains his Pokemon, but he won't battle any gyms," Brandon said.  
"Oh, that does sound like it," Liza said, she chuckles a little.  
"Char," said Charla, smiled to the large Charizard.  
"Char," said the large Charizard. She moves closer to Joseph.  
"You know, it almost seems like they're meant for each other," Brandon said, chuckles.  
Both Totodile and Elekid looks confused, and Totodile asks, "Totodile?"  
"Well it does sound like it," Liza said. She looks over at the large Charizard for a second, than a new thought comes to mind. She turns to look at Joseph, and said, "That does sound like a good idea; maybe it would be best if she goes with you."  
"Wait," Joseph said, than everyone looks at him. "If she lives in the Charicific Valley, doesn't she need to return there?"  
"It's really her choice," Liza said. "We know that she doesn't want to be strong, and that's the goal for almost all the Charizards in the valley."  
Brandon asks, "Almost, who else?"  
"Well pretty much it is just her and Charla," Liza said. Then both of the two seven feet tall Charizards woke up and slowly got up. And everyone looks at them, the female Charizard went behind Joseph, and both Elekid and Totodile looks at the two, ready for battle.  
When those two look around, than seeing Liza and Charla… They both flinched, turns around, flap their wings and fly off into the air, heading towards the mountains. This surprised Joseph, Brandon, Totodile and Elekid.  
Brandon looks at Liza, and said, "If they're scared of you, you must be really strong."  
"Well Charla is, but those two are actually the weakest ones in the valley," Liza said.  
Joseph looks surprised, and said, "So even though Totodile and Elekid beat them through good teamwork. We're still weak."  
"Well, it's a good thing we'll be doing training soon," Brandon said.  
Joseph nodded, and said to Liza, "We were going to find the right place to train, pretty much train Brandon's team to get him ready for the Violet Gym."  
"So that's why you two were near," Liza said. Then she said, "Well Joseph, go and ask her."  
"Alright," Joseph said, and turns around to look up at the large female Charizard. She smiled down at him, and so Joseph asks, "Charizard, would you like to join my team?"  
Suddenly Charizard hugs him again, tighter then before. Joseph couldn't say anything, but the Charizard said, "Char!"  
"Well, that's a big yes," Liza said, smiled.  
"Char," said Charla, happy for Charizard.  
Charizard let's go of Joseph, and Joseph takes a deep breath after being hugged tight. Then he reaches into his laptop bag, and pulls out a pokeball. He holds it to Charizard, and said, "Alright." He then touches Charizard with the pokeball, presses the button. Charizard begins to glow, and went into the pokeball.  
Joseph looks at it as he holds the pokeball. The button on it beeps red up to three times, than it stops, Joseph got a Charizard. Joseph chuckles a little, than throws into the air and said, "Come on out." It burst open and Charizard came out.  
"Well, now she's definitely part of your team," Liza said.  
"Char," said Charla, she and Liza smiled.  
"That's cool," said Brandon, went over to Joseph, and so did Totodile.  
"Elekid," said Elekid, looking up at Charizard.  
"Totodile," said Totodile, also looking up at Charizard.  
"Char," said Charizard, looking down at Elekid and Totodile.  
Joseph looks at Charizard, and said, "Well Charizard, welcome to the team." Charizard smiled, and then hugs him again.  
"Wow, she really likes hugging," Brandon said, chuckles a little.  
"True, she does that quite a lot. She even hugs someone when she sleeps," Liza said.  
Brandon chuckles some more, and said, "You mean she sometimes uses someone or something as a teddy bear?" Liza nodded. Brandon looks at Joseph; he couldn't say anything because Charizard is hugging him again. "Lucky him," he said.  
Liza laughs a little, than she said, "Well, it is best that I and Charla go back to the Charicific Valley." Charla leans down, and Liza climbs on.  
Charizard stops hugging Joseph, and they look at Liza and Charla. Then Liza said, "Oh, and Charizard is strong enough to carry two trainers."  
"Two?" Joseph asks, he than looks at Charizard. Then he said, "But it looks like only one can ride on the back."  
"You forget that she can hold someone with a hug," Liza said.  
"Oh yeah," Joseph said, felt a little embarrassed, since Charizard hugged him three times.  
"Well bye," said Liza.  
"Char," said Charla, she flaps her wings and fly into the air.  
"Bye," both trainers said at the same time. Charizard, Elekid and Totodile also said goodbye, and Liza and Charla flies off, heading towards the mountains.  
Joseph looks at Brandon, and said, "Well, I guess it's time to continue to find the right area."  
"Yeah, but how about we find the right place through flight?" Brandon asks.  
"Sure, but I don't think Elekid and Totodile can ride too," Joseph said. "And plus, I believe they need to rest."  
"Right," said Brandon. They both turn to look at Totodile and Elekid, both trainers pull out their pokeballs.  
"Return," they both said, and both Elekid and Totodile went back into the pokeballs. Brandon pockets the pokeball, and Joseph puts the pokeball onto his gauntlet.  
Then both trainers look at Charizard, than to each other. Joseph asks, "So who is riding where?"  
"Joseph, we already know where you will be," Brandon said, and then Charizard just grabs Joseph from behind.  
Joseph sighs, and said, "I guess it was stupid of me asking the question."  
"Yep," Brandon said, and Charizard knows that Brandon needs to get on. So Charizard let's go of Joseph, and leans down for Brandon to climb. When he climbs on and got into position, than Charizard hugs Joseph from behind again.  
Joseph looks up at Charizard, and Charizard looks down at him. He said, "Well Charizard, time to fly."  
"Char," she said back, and she hugs him tighter. She flaps her wings, and flies off into the air. Joseph holds on tight, and so did Brandon.  
They fly high into the air, and Brandon said out loud, "This is awesome!"  
"Good for you," Joseph said, sounded worried. "But I think it would be best that we don't fly high in the sky, preferably close to the trees."  
Charizard smiled, than looks down at Joseph. Still hugging him tight, and she tries to reassure him that she won't let go. She then flies low, doing what Joseph asked for.  
"It seems much more fun high in the air," Brandon said, but he still likes the flight.  
"Let's just find the right area first," Joseph said.  
Charizard looks at Joseph again, and asks, "Char?" She seems a little sad that Joseph isn't enjoying the flight.  
Joseph looks up at her, and said, "Don't be sad Charizard; I probably would enjoy it if I was on your back."  
"Charizard," said Charizard, understands.  
Brandon notices something, and asks, "How about that area over there?" He points, and Charizard looks in that direction. Since Joseph couldn't see Brandon's hand, he looks towards where Charizard is looking.  
The location all three of them are looking at is a small rocky area, a little river, several trees. Joseph said, "It does seem the right place. Alright, that area it is."  
"Char!" said Charizard, and she flies towards that area.  
As they near it, Brandon notices something. He said, "Hey, I see a cave."  
Joseph asks, "A cave?"  
Soon Charizard landed onto the ground, and all three of them are looking towards a small cave. It appears to be too small for Charizard to walk in, but able to if she crawls in. The small cave seems almost hidden, with trees and bushes in front of it.  
Brandon got off of Charizard, and said, "Wow, this place seem good enough."  
"Right," Joseph said. Charizard slowly let's go of him. He looks up at Charizard, and said, "Thanks for the ride Charizard, let's fly again some other time."  
"Char," said Charizard, smiled.  
Joseph looks to Brandon, and said, "Before we train, first is lunch. So bring out the Pokemon."  
Brandon nodded, and he pulls out two pokeballs. He throws them into the air, and as they both burst open, both Totodile and Pidgeotto came out.  
"Pidgeotto," said Pidgeotto, yawns and stretches a little.  
"Totodile," said Totodile.  
Brandon looks at them, and asks, "Are you two feeling hungry?" Both of his Pokemon nodded. Brandon smiled, and turns to look at Joseph and his Pokemon.  
Joseph has brought out Gible, Sentret, Chikorita, and Elekid. And Joseph is introducing Gible, Sentret, and Chikorita to Charizard.  
Brandon asks, "Hey Joseph, do you have enough fruit for everyone?"  
"Of course, I always make sure to have a lot of fruit," Joseph said. He looks up at Charizard, and said, "And I guess you eat more then what the others eat." Charizard looks at all the Pokemon, and then she nodded.  
Joseph kneels down, takes off his laptop bag. Opens it, and reaches in. All the Pokemon gather around, and Joseph pulls out one fruit at a time. He gives one to Gible, one to Sentret, one to Chikorita, one to Elekid, one to Brandon's Totodile, and one to Brandon's Pidgeotto.  
"Uh, how much does a Charizard eats normally?" Brandon asks.  
Joseph thinks about it, than he said, "Well, I think as the amount for a daily snack, three fruits? Or five..?"  
"Well how much do you have left?" Brandon asks.  
Joseph looks into his laptop bag, and sees the amount. He said, "There's seven, so one each between us, and five to Charizard. Of course sometime today, one of us must go gather some fruit further away."  
"Of course," Brandon said, and Joseph gives him one. Then he takes out five and gives them to Charizard. She practically stuffed the five fruit into her mouth, and begun chewing. Joseph takes his apple, and so everyone begin to eat there fruit. The first one to finish was Charizard of course.  
After a good few minutes of the snack break, they're all feeling full. Brandon sighs as he looks up at the sky. He said, "Well, time for training."  
"Yes," Joseph said, he got up. Then he looks at his Pokemon, and said, "It's time. We first do a little exercise. So please line up." Joseph's Pokemon lines up, facing Joseph, Charizard also lined up. "You don't need to line up Charizard, you can watch if you like."  
Charizard shook her head, and said, "Charizard."  
"It seems she does want to do exercise," Brandon said.  
"Alright, I guess she should join the daily exercise. We're not battling," Joseph said.  
"Right," Brandon said, than he looks at Totodile and Pidgeotto. He said, "You two also line up." Both Pokemon nodded, and they lined up with the others. All seven Pokemon looks at the two trainers… Than Brandon asks, "So what's the first part?"  
"Before that, you line up as well," Joseph said.  
Brandon looks surprised, and asks, "What?"  
"It's not just the Pokemon that needs to exercise, but also the trainer. Both trainer and Pokemon needs to be in perfect sync," Joseph said. "And if both Pokemon and trainer exercise together, the trainer could learn a lot more from his Pokemon."  
"Like what?" Brandon asks.  
"Like say it's time for it to learn a new move," Joseph said. Then he sighed, and says, "Now, please line up."  
"Alright," Brandon said, and he went and lines up with the Pokemon.  
"Okay, just follow what I do. Let's start," Joseph said, and they begun training. Doing normal exercise like push up, jumping-jacks, mainly exercise for ones that stand on two legs. Chikorita and Pidgeotto had to do something different in the exercise, since Pidgeotto has two wings, and Chikorita has four legs. So there were some exercises for them.  
The exercise went on for a good thirty minutes; Joseph said that Chikorita, Pidgeotto, Sentret, and Charizard can stop. And now, Joseph, Brandon, Gible, Elekid, and Totodile are still training.  
The rest watches them do a little fist training, punch forward with left arm, than with the right. They done this ten times, until Joseph said, "Good, I believe that is enough training."  
Brandon sat down, tired, so did Totodile and Elekid. Gible doesn't look tired, since she did this kind of training before. Brandon said, "This is your kind of training?"  
"That was just exercise, now we train," Joseph said. Gible, Sentret, and Chikorita nodded. "Soon, you and the rest will find it to be normal."  
"Okay," Brandon said, still feeling tired.  
"And by the way, it seems your Totodile is ready for a new move," Joseph said.  
Brandon looks surprised, and asks, "Really?"  
"Well both he and Elekid," Joseph said, and walks over to those two.  
Both Totodile and Elekid look up at Joseph, and Elekid asks, "Elekid?"  
Brandon got up, and asks, "What move are you thinking of?"  
"I believe they're ready to learn ice punch," Joseph said.  
Brandon smiled, and looks down at his Totodile. He said, "You hear that? Once you know ice punch, we'll be ready for the Violet Gym."  
"Totodile," said Totodile, smiled.  
"Indeed, once your Totodile knows ice punch. Your Totodile might beat one of the gym leader's Pokemon," Joseph said.  
"What do you mean might? Flying types are weak against ice attacks," Brandon said.  
"There is always a possibility that the gym leader will be prepared if his flying type Pokemon faces an electric or an ice type. So there should still be some more days of training still," Joseph said.  
Brandon said, "Oh okay, so how does Totodile learn ice punch?"  
"Do the same punching method we did before, but concentrate on the punches," Joseph said. "Come with me, it might be better if we do it at the river." He then walks over to the river, and Brandon, Elekid and Totodile follows behind. As soon as they got to the small river, Joseph walks into it and Brandon and the two Pokemon watch.  
"Okay, watch me show you of what ice punch is like," Joseph said. Then he stood in the water, holds his arms beside him, and closes his eyes.  
The group watches, Joseph does nothing. Then he struck down into the water with his right fist. His fist went in, and there was no splash. Brandon, Totodile, and Elekid looks surprised. Then Joseph pulls his fist back out fast a second after, there was no splash at all.  
"Whoa! How did you do that?" Brandon asks in surprise.  
"A fast punch," Joseph said, and holds his fist in front of it, it isn't wet at all. "To us humans, it's just a fast punch. But to Pokemon who does that, a fast punch with an ice power. If when a Pokemon punches into the water, and leaves some ice in it, which means it will be getting close to it."  
"Cool," Brandon said, than he looks at Totodile. He said, "Let's do it."  
"Totodile," said Totodile, and both Totodile and Brandon walks into the water.  
Joseph came out of the river, and looks at Elekid. Elekid looks at him, and Joseph said, "You do so as well, and be careful as well. Don't want to give them a shock."  
"Elekid," said Elekid, nodded, and walks into the small river. Soon he, Brandon and Totodile are training, punching into the water. The reason why Brandon is doing it so he can have a fast punch, and working beside his Totodile...  
Joseph is watching them punch the water several times, punching it with left than right. All they're doing is splashing the water, but they're punching the water at the same time.  
He then turns around to look at the other Pokemon, and he saw Pidgeotto flying towards to where he is. Went past him, and landed by the river, she then watches Brandon and Totodile and Elekid punch the water.  
Then he sees that Charizard, Sentret, Gible and Chikorita walk towards him. As soon as they came to two feet away from him, Joseph said, "Okay, I do believe you all are ready to learn a new move. But which one is a problem."  
Charizard asks, "Char?"  
Chikorita also asks, "Chikorita?" Gible and Sentret just look up at him, both ready to learn.  
Joseph looks up at Charizard, and then holds his gauntlet in front of him. He said, "First thing, Charizard, I need to know what moves you already can use."  
"Charizard," said Charizard, smiled and waits.  
Joseph presses a button on his gauntlet, and now went to scanning. It scans Charizard, and gave similar info about her on a little screen. Then Joseph presses another button, and the info changes to a list. It was a long list, and Joseph stares in surprise. He said, "Wow, that's a lot of moves you know."  
"Charizard," Charizard said, giggles a little. Chikorita, Gible, and Sentret want to know what moves.  
Joseph said, "The moves you know are Dragon Claw, Shadow Claw, Air Slash, Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen, Dragon Rage, Scary Face, Fire Fang, Slash, Wing Attack, Dragon Dance, Swords Dance, Counter, Belly Drum, Dragon Pulse, Roar, Rest, Attract, Roost, Captivate, and Fly." He is still surprised, and the rest of the team looks up at Charizard in surprise. Charizard blush a little, smiling.  
During his training, Brandon heard Joseph say the list of moves Charizard can use. He turns around in surprise, and said, "Whoa, if she was a battler, she would be his strongest Pokemon." He knows some of those moves as well, and most of the moves Charizard knows are very strong. Then Brandon went back to training with his Totodile, and Joseph's Elekid, while Pidgeotto watches them do so.  
Joseph looks at Charizard, and he asks, "Charizard, would you like to help me teach?"  
Charizard looks surprise, than nodded and said, "Charizard." Gible, Chikorita, and Sentret are surprise as well.  
Joseph said, "Good, for starters. Can you teach Gible on how to use Dragon Pulse?"  
"Charizard," Charizard said, and nodded.  
Gible asks, "Gible?" Looks up at Charizard…  
Joseph said, "Okay, Chikorita, Sentret, please come with me." He than walks away from Charizard and Gible, and both Sentret and Chikorita follows Joseph. He went to one clear area, and than he turns around to look at both of them.  
He looks at Chikorita first, and said, "Chikorita, I believe you're able learn a move called Magical Leaf. It is similar to razor leaf, but a lot stronger."  
"Chikorita," Chikorita said, nodded.  
"Okay, now look at that tree, and use it as a target for your move," Joseph said, pointed at a tree. Chikorita looks in that direction, looking at the tree.  
Chikorita said, "Chikorita!" Swung back her head, and then forward, moving the big leaf on her head forward, and green small leafs came out and went flying. It was razor leaf, not magical leaf. Leafs went through the air, and struck the tree. The razor leafs are cut into the tree.  
"Good try, but that was just Razor Leaf," Joseph said, and he sat down and thinks of how Magical Leaf is done. He saw it been done before, so he tries to think of how Magical Leaf is done.  
A thought comes to mind, and he looks at Chikorita. Chikorita looks at him with a smile, and is still waiting. He then said, "I think I know the answer."  
Chikorita asks, "Chikorita?"  
"I believe right before the move is done, the certain part of the body is glow light green. And so would leafs from the move as well," Joseph said. He stands up, and said, "Okay, focus your energy to the leaf on your head."  
"Chikorita," Chikorita said, than turns to look at the tree. She closes her eyes, and started concentrating.  
Both Joseph and Sentret watch her concentrate. Then as Chikorita concentrate, the leaf on her head pointed upwards, and glows light green. Then Chikorita said, "Chikorita!" She spins her leaf around, and releases glowing green leafs from her leaf. The leaves are then sent flying, towards the same tree from before. The leaves struck the tree, and just like the leaves from razor leaf, the leaves from magical leaf became stuck on the tree.  
Chikorita opens her eyes, and stops concentrating, the leaf on her head stops glowing. She turns to look at Joseph and Sentret, and asks, "Chikorita?"  
"You did, you manage to use Magical Leaf," Joseph said, smiled.  
"Sentret," said Sentret, smiling to Chikorita.  
"Chikorita," Chikorita said, smiled.  
"Well, you only did it once. It would be best if you continue training on magical leaf, until it become easy for you," Joseph said.  
"Chikorita," Chikorita said, nodded. Then she started practicing.  
Joseph turns to look at Sentret, and Sentret looks up at him. She asks, "Sentret?"  
He begun thinking, wondering what new moves Sentret could learn. He then said, "You already know some good moves, maybe it would be best if we just work hard on the moves you already know?"  
"Sentret," Sentret said, nodded.  
"Okay, let's go over here first," Joseph said, and walks away. Sentret follows, and when they got to a smaller part of the area. Joseph starts telling Sentret to practice certain moves that she already knows.  
And now, back to Brandon, Totodile, and Elekid. All three of them stopped and went to sit down by the river, all three of them are feeling tired. Totodile sat beside Brandon, and Elekid sat near Totodile.  
Pidgeotto walks over to Totodile and Brandon, and she asks, "Pidgeotto?"  
"Totodile," said Totodile, looking towards her.  
Brandon looks over to Pidgeotto, and asks, "Say would you like to learn a move too?" Pidgeotto nodded.  
Totodile asks, "Totodile?" Then points with left hand towards where Joseph and Sentret are.  
"Hey Totodile, I know some moves too. After helping Jayden, I learn some moves from his Pokemon. And I believe Pidgeotto should learn a new move," Brandon said, he smiled.  
"Pidgeotto," Pidgeotto said, and then she flaps her wings and flies into the air.  
Brandon got up, and looks up at his Pidgeotto high in the air. He then said, "Let's try Aerial Ace."  
"Pidgeotto?" she asks, looking down at him, and wondering what that move is.  
"Aerial Ace is kind of like Quick-Attack, but faster and can only be use by flying types," Brandon said.  
"Pidgeotto," Pidgeotto said, nodded.  
"Okay, let's try it, use Aerial Ace," Brandon said. Pidgeotto flies through the air, flapping her wings hard and flies faster. Going high than dives downwards, than she seems to be glowing light blue. She flies faster, and went through the air fast.  
Brandon smiled, and called up to Pidgeotto, "You did it Pidgeotto!"  
Pidgeotto stops and flies towards Brandon, and then landed beside Totodile. She said, "Pidgeotto."  
"Totodile," said Totodile, smiled at Pidgeotto.  
"This is good, I really do believe we will be ready for the Violet Gym," Brandon said, he and both of his Pokemon smiled.  
"Totodile," said Totodile, nodded, than they heard a stomach growl. It came from Totodile, and Totodile places both of his hands on his belly. Totodile is feeling hungry.  
"You feel hungry?" Brandon asks, and Totodile nodded. Brandon than looks up at the sky, it is well past afternoon. So he said, "Well, since Joseph ran out of fruit, we best go find some more."  
Both Totodile and Pidgeotto agree, and Pidgeotto flies off into the air. Brandon calls up to her, "Good idea Pidgeotto, if you find a fruit tree. Come and get us."  
"Pidgeotto!" she said back, and flies off.  
Brandon looks at Totodile, and said, "Let's follow her, just so that if she found it, she won't have to make a long flight."  
"Totodile," Totodile said, nodded. Brandon kneels down, and Totodile climbs up and got onto his right shoulder.  
Brandon looks over at Elekid, and asks, "Would you like to help us as well?"  
"Elekid," Elekid said, shook his head. Instead of just sitting, he got up and walks into the water. Then Elekid continues on, trying to use ice punch.  
"Okay, we'll be right back," Brandon said, and he walks off.  
"Totodile," Totodile said, saying bye to Elekid.

After a long while, Pidgeotto had found the fruit tree. She flew back to get Brandon and Totodile, and then lead them to the fruit tree. Once there, Brandon picks one and gives it to Totodile. When Pidgeotto landed beside Totodile, Brandon picks another fruit and gives it to Pidgeotto. They both begin eating their fruit while Brandon gathers some fruit. As he does so, he forgot that he has nothing to carry the fruit, for his backpack is back at the training area.  
Then a thought comes to his mind, he took off his blue shirt. He places it on the ground, and all the fruit he picks from the tree, he put them on his blue shirt. He gathers some more, and soon there is enough fruit on his blue shirt.  
He folds his blue shirt over the fruit, and picks it up. And as he did, both Totodile and Pidgeotto have finished their fruit. Then the group went off, Pidgeotto flies through the air and Totodile walks beside Brandon.  
When they return, they saw that Elekid has stopped training. Elekid is right now watching Charizard teach Gible on how to use Dragon Pulse. Gible tries, but end up firing a fireball which is Dragon Rage.  
Pidgeotto landed by them and both Brandon and Totodile walks towards them. And just as so, they see Joseph, Chikorita, and Sentret walks over to them.  
Joseph sees the blue shirt in Brandon's hands; it's full of a lot of fruit. He said, "I see you went to get some fruit."  
"Yep, got enough for everyone," Brandon said.  
"That's good, no doubt everyone is hungry," Joseph said. Then he walks over to Charizard and Gible, when both of them saw him. They both stopped, and Joseph said, "We'll continue training tomorrow."  
"Charizard," Charizard said, smiled nodded.  
Gible said, "Gible."  
Brandon sets his shirt down, and unfolds it to reveal about twenty-six fruit. Then Brandon said, "I think like double what we had before right. Two for each, but since your Charizard eat about five, so I think ten for her."  
"Good idea," Joseph said, and Charizard sat down beside him. Chikorita uses vine whip, two green vines came out of her bud necklace around her necklace. The vines grab two pieces of fruit and pull them towards her.  
Both Totodile and Pidgeotto chose to wait for the others to get their share. Sentret went and took two, Gible took two as well, and Elekid took two too. Brandon looks at both of his Pokemon, and nodded. Totodile went to get two, and so did Pidgeotto.

As soon as they got theirs, both Joseph and Brandon took two each, and the rest is for Charizard. Since Charizard had to reach for hers, Joseph reaches one and gives it to her. Charizard smiled, and her tail moves to behind Joseph. And so everyone started eating, and after a little while, all of them have finished.  
And just as the sun is about to set, Joseph said, "Well, it is time for rest."  
"How about we rest in that small cave?" Brandon asks and he points towards the cave that is behind the trees and bushes.  
"In case if it rains tonight, that's a good idea," Joseph said, and he got up. So did his Pokemon, Joseph went and picks up his laptop bag. Brandon got up, and so did Totodile and Pidgeotto. Brandon didn't put on his blue shirt; instead he picks it up, gets his backpack, and carried them both towards the cave.  
Everyone came in front of the cave, its wide enough for everyone. But the height of it goes up to five feet and six inches, so both trainers have to bend down a little to go in. And Charizard has to crawl in, in order to get inside.  
Everyone let's Charizard to go in first, and she crawls into it. The cave is long, but everyone doesn't need to go in far. So when Charizard got in, both trainers follow behind, than the rest of the Pokemon.  
Everyone sat down; well Charizard lies down on her right side. And as so everyone gets ready for bed, outside the day turns into night. Brandon brings out his sleeping bag, and places his shirt on the ground and the backpack over it. He got into his sleeping bag, and uses the backpack as a pillow. Pidgeotto went and rest beside the backpack, and Totodile went on top of Brandon.  
As for Joseph and his Pokemon, they get ready for rest. When he set his laptop bag and is about to lie down, Charizard grabs him and hugs him to herself, holding him like a teddy bear. Joseph sighs; he forgot that Liza said that Charizard often does this. Everyone saw and laughs a little, and Elekid went and uses Joseph's laptop bag as a pillow. When Charizard is about to fold her wing over herself and Joseph, she waits as Gible, Sentret and Chikorita gets over to Joseph. As those three lies down against Joseph, Charizard unfolded her wing over them. Considering her size, her wings are large, and as Brandon watches from his sleeping bag.  
Brandon said, "You know what, that somehow reminds me of a tent."  
"It's quite warm in here too," Joseph said.  
"Char," said Charizard, smiled as she looks at him. Then yawns and rest her head against his.  
"Well goodnight," Brandon said, than he yawns than everyone else too.  
"Goodnight," Joseph said.  
"Chikorita," said Chikorita.  
"Pidgeotto," said Pidgeotto.  
"Elekid," said Elekid.  
"Totodile," Totodile said.  
"Sentret," said Sentret.  
"Gible," said Gible.  
Everyone said goodnight to each other, and all went to sleep. They all sleep in the cave and outside, the stars shine in the night.

End of Chapter 3  
Written by Josephiroth


End file.
